Corollaries
by Arialieur
Summary: Semua berawal dari kemunculan portal ke dimensi lain, yang menimbulkan masalah baru bagi para Avengers. Dan Tony? Sesungguhnya Tony hanya ingin mengajak Steve berkencan. Written for Fujoshi Independence Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter dalam cerita ini milik Marvel, dan sayangnya saya tidak menghasilkan keuntungan finansial apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark**

**Warning: male/male pairing, OOC character**

Fanfic The Avengers pertama saya, jadi harap maklum kalau ada fakta Marvel Universe yang…meleset-meleset sedikit *ketawa hambar*. Featuring Fantastic Four karena ada portal…dan Johnny Storm is adorable. Apalagi pemerannya di film sama dengan Captain America *kabur*. Anyway, please enjoy~

* * *

**Corollaries**

**An Avenger Fanfiction**

**By Arialieur**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Something that looks like a duck and quacks like a duck does not necessarily a duck… or Captain America**

Portal...portal dimana-mana.

Tony hampir saja tergoda untuk menembakkan rudal ke Baxter Building. Karena, _hello_, Reed Richard dan experimennya tentang dunia paralel ditambah Dr. Doom melepas robot-robot yang memancarkan radiasi sinar gamma di saat yang bersamaan adalah resep paten menuju kehancuran dunia. Portal-portal itu terus muncul, dan tentu saja di dunia di mana superhero banyak bermunculan seperti jamur di musim hujan, portal-portal itu mengeluarkan berbagai macam makhluk dan penjahat super yang sepertinya sangat ngotot ingin meratakan New York dengan tanah.

"20 portal dalam 12 jam terakhir. Aku benci hidupku." Keluh Tony. "Dan portal. Ingatkan aku untuk tidak bereksperimen dengan portal, JARVIS."

"Kalau demikian, perlukah saya menghancurkan prototype mesin portal di workshop anda, _Sir_?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak lucu, JARVIS."

"Kenapa sih bukan unicorn saja yang keluar dari portal-portal ini?" keluh Clint melalui komunikatornya.

"Unicorn, huh?Aku bisa menerima unicorn."Komentar Tony sambil menembakkan repulsornya ke arah salah satu robot Dr. Doom.

"FYI, aku baru saja membunuh seekor unicorn pemakan daging di sekitar Central Park."Steve menimpali.

"Selamat tinggal, impian gadis kecilku." Gumam Natasha, walaupun di belakangnya kemudian terdengar ledakan.

"Whoa, Nat, kau pernah jadi gadis kecil?"

"Aku bisa memikirkan 101 cara membunuhmu dengan tusuk gigi, Tony."

Ledakan lain terdengar, berasal dari anak panah Clint yang mengenai salah satu monster siput raksasa yang baru saja keluar dari portal. "Thor!" seru Clint, "Sedikit bantuan di sini, please!"

"TENTU SAJA, SAUDARAKU!" sebuah petir besar menyambar siput itu, memanggangnya menjadi abu.

Tony menyaksikan kejadian itu dari posisinya di udara. "Keren…" kata seseorang di sampingnya, membuat Tony melambaikan tangan kepada pria berbalut api itu.

"Hei Johnny. Bagaimana keadaan Reed?"

Johnny Storm membakar sayap salah satu makhluk sejenis lebah raksasa yang baru keluar dari portal di dekat mereka."Katanya beri dia 10 menit lagi."

Salah satu lebah itu berusaha menyerang Tony dengan sengat-setengah-meter-nya, tetapi sang Iron Man cukup memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan untuk menghindar. "Hey, Tony." Panggil Johnny sambil menembakkan api ke arah lebah yang tadi akan menyengat Tony.

"Hmm?" jawab Tony tanpa betul-betul memperhatikan, karena, _yeah,_ dia agak sibuk meledakkan Doombot terdekat.

"Setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?"

Tony berhenti di udara sejenak, lalu menembak lebah nun jauh di sana dengan peluru kendali, yang melewati daerah dekat leher Johnny. Sangat dekat. Lalu meledak. Pada lebah itu tentunya.

Johnny menganga, sebelum sadar kembali. "Kuanggap itu sebagai tidak."

"Kalau kau sudah tidak pakai popok lagi, _fire boy_, baru boleh datang padaku."

"Oooooh…" suara Clint terdengar dari komunikator.

Tony baru saja akan membalas ketika Hulk dari dimensi lain muncul melalui portal di 5th Avenue, tepat di dekat Hulk dari dimensi ini, dan keduanya terlibat dalam semacam kompetisi siapa-yang-bisa-meraung-paling-keras-di-wajah-lawan, tanpa berhenti membanting musuh di kanan-dan-kiri. "Konsentrasi,_ guys_! Dan ya, Clint, Tony, kalian yang aku maksud. Thor, arahkan Hulk baru ini kembali ke portal." Perintah Steve. "Ups." Gumam Sang Captain America saat ia refleks menghindari sebuah Doombot yang dilempar oleh The Thing.

"Sorry, Captain!" serunya. Steve hanya melambaikan tangan untuk menyatakan bahwa ia tidak masalah dengan kejadian itu. Lagipula mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah kekacauan.

"Sebaiknya cepat, Capsicle. Johnnykins disini bilang bahwa Reed siap menutup semua portal dalam 10 menit." Kata Tony mengingatkan.

"_Shit_. Natasha, bantu Thor! Tony, kau melihat para X-men?"

"Yep, aku melihat Wolverine melap lantai menggunakan Doom. Ooh, Victor yang malang, itu pasti sakit." Komentar Tony dengan suara kasihan yang dibuat-buat saat Wolverine membanting Doom ke bangunan terdekat, beberapa bagian tembok runtuh mengenai kepala Doom. "X-men lainnya ada di bagian selatan kota, ada Magneto baru yang masih muda menghancurkan mobil-mobil dan menggerakkannya jadi tiruan gundam yang superjelek. Kuharap Porsche baruku tidak ada di situ. Aku sudah menginformasikan mereka tentang _deadline_ kita,_ by the way_, Cap."

"Baiklah. Siap-siap mengembalikan semua pendatang ini ke portal masing-masing."

Johnny Storm melewati Steve dengan kecepatan tinggi, menggiring lebah-lebah itu ke portalnya. Captain America mengayunkan perisainya untuk menghajar seekor(?) alien, sebelum melempar alien tersebut ke balik portal. Suara Reed Richards mendadak terdengar melalui komunikator mereka."Oke guys, portal akan ditutup dalam 10…9…8…7…"

Tepat saat itu, tak seorang pun menyadari bahwa satu portal lagi terbuka—semua kecuali Reed Richards, tetapi dia terlalu sibuk menutup portal-portal lain.

"…4…3…2…1…"

Dan semua portal tertutup, meninggalkan kehancuran di kota New York, pahlawan super yang kelelahan serta… tambahan tidak terduga. Tony mendarat di jalan raya, tepat di samping Steve. Ia membuka pelindung wajahnya dan nyengir ke arah sang Captain America.

"Heya Cap! Tadi itu lumayan juga ya."

Steve memandanginya dengan mata yang membelalak, seperti orang yang terkejut. Tony melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Haloooo Steve? Ada apa? Aku tahu aku ini tampan, tapi kau tidak perlu memandangiku seperti itu."

"Kau…" suara Steve terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Apa tadi kepalamu terbentur? JARVIS, coba scan tubuh Cap."

"Captain America dalam kondisi 100 persen sehat, Sir." Jawab JARVIS melalui komunikator.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin kau cuma kelelahan. Mau kuangkut sampai Avenger Tower? Kebetulan ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Tony merentangkan tangan, memberi kode kepada Steve untuk berpegangan kepada armornya.

"Apa…yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Mendadak semua kepercayaan diri Tony hilang ke luar jendela. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, masih dengan tangan yang terbungkus armor. "Uh, itu…tidakkah sebaiknya kita bicarakan di tempat lain?"

"Kau bisa mengatakannya di sini padaku."Kata Steve tegas.

"Oh. Uh. Ini agak pribadi sih…tapi… Urgh,baiklah." Tony mematikan _mic_r_ophone_ komunikatornya agar anggota tim yang lain tidak mendengar, "Stevemaukahkaukencandenganku ?" ia berkata dengan cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"…apa? Bisa kau ulang?"

Tony mengatupkan bibirnya sambil menatap Steve lekat-lekat, lalu mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah."Ini bodoh. Lupakan saja Cap, aku duluan ya." Ia berbalik dan bersiap untuk terbang, namun tangan Steve menghentikannya.

"Mungkin ini curang, dan salah. Tetapi aku menginginkan satu kesempatan ini." Gumam Steve, sebelum menarik Tony dalam pelukannya.

"Ap—mmphh!"

Dan sang _genius billionaire playboy philantrophist_ itupun tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain _Captainamericamenciumkusteve menciumkuohTuhanstevestevest eve…_

"Ada yang salah di sini." Suara Bruce—_oh hey, dia sudah kembali dari wujud Hulk-nya_—terdengar melalui komunikator. Tony, tentu saja, mengabaikan itu. Ia sedang… sedikit sibuk.

"_Jeez_ apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu? Fakta bahwa Captain America ada dua atau bahwa Tony berciuman dengan Captain America yang salah—OUCH itu sakit, Nat!" kalimat Clint terputus, kemungkinan karena disikut oleh Natasha.

Tetapi ada kalimat yang menempel di otak Tony (yang sedang setengah berfungsi, karena, yeah…) Captain America ada dua.

Captain America ada dua. ADA DUA. Tony melepaskan diri dari pelukan Steve untuk memperhatikan pria itu baik-baik. Ada yang salah di sini. Steve yang ini kostumnya berbeda.

"_Shit_."

Steve-yang-baru-ia-cium itu tersenyum, "Aku bertanya-tanya berapa lama sampai kau menyadari bahwa aku bukan Steve yang kau kenal."

Dari sudut pandangnya, Tony bisa melihat para anggota Avengers –plus Fantastic Four—berkumpul mengelilingi ia dan Steve pendatang baru ini. Sejenak matanya beralih ke Steve—Steve yang ia kenal—dan memperhatikan keadaan pria itu yang babak belur, tetapi selamat dan hidup. Rasa lega itu berumur pendek, karena ekspresi wajah Steve menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat…sangat tidak senang.

Seseorang di atas sana sedang mempermainkan kehidupan cinta Tony, sepertinya.

* * *

Sebenarnya Tony sangat, sangat tergoda untuk menenggelamkan diri di_ bathtub_, tetapi sebelum hal itu tercapai, JARVIS mengosongkan air mandinya.

"Hey! Aku masih berendam, JARVIS!"

"Anda sudah menghabiskan sekitar 2 jam untuk berendam, Sir."

"Ingatkan aku untuk mengubah protokolmu."

"Tentu saja, Sir. Walaupun saya harus memberitahu anda bahwa Mr. Rogers sedang menuju ke workshop."

"Jangan beri dia akses masuk, JARVIS."

"Mr. Rogers memiliki _override code_, sir."

"Sial."Tony mengumpat sambil meraih handuk terdekat dan melingkarkannya di pinggang."Kenapa dulu aku memberinya kode itu?"

"Anda bilang ingin memberi akses seluasnya bagi Mr. Rogers untuk menemui anda."

"Kenapa dulu kau membiarkanku?"

Seandainya JARVIS adalah manusia, mungkin ia sudah menghela nafas karena kesabarannya hampir habis. "Perlukah saya menjawab pertanyaan itu, Sir?"

Saat Tony keluar dari kamar mandi (ya, workshopnya memiliki kamar mandi sendiri. Terlalu merepotkan untuk pergi jauh di saat sedang serius melakukan apapun yang ia kerjakan di bawah sini), Steve berdiri di dekat pintu sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat keadaan Tony yang hanya mengenakan selembar handuk, tetapi lalu ekspresi wajah tidak senangnya itu kembali.

Tentu saja, Tony tidak akan mengakui nyeri kecil yang terasa di hati vibranium-nya atas ekspresi di wajah Steve itu.

"Apa, Cap? Aku tidak boleh mandi dengan tenang?"

"Kau sudah menghabiskan 2 jam di bawah sini."

"Lalu?Memangnya kau tidak pernah mencoba berendam di whirlpool? OH, kau tidak pernah! Baiklah, biar kujelaskan bahwa berendam di whirlpool itu sangat, sangat nyaman, belum lagi dengan sabun-sabun aromaterapi yang diselundupkan oleh Pepper ke kamar mandiku. Tidakkah aku wangi? Kau boleh mencium wangiku kalau mau. Aku bahkan akan membelikanmu sabun aromatera—"

"Tony." Steve menghela nafas, seperti kelelahan. Mungkin ia memang kelelahan, mengingat fakta bahwa mereka baru saja menghabiskan 20 jam melawan alien. "Semua sudah menunggu di ruang meeting. Termasuk Fury, Reed dan… Steve dari dimensi lain. Cepatlah berpakaian dan naik ke atas."

Setelah Steve pergi, JARVIS berkomentar, "Anda tidak punya _whirlpool_ di bawah sini, Sir."

"Harr harr lucu sekali JARVIS. Mana t-shirt kesayanganku?"

"Di bawah meja, dekat prototype repulsor baru dan prototype anak panah C4 untuk Mr. Barton."

Tanpa banyak bicara Tony mengambil t-shirt itu dan mengenakannya. Sambil lalu ia menemukan celana jeans usang (tapi bermerk, tentu saja, Tony tidak pernah memakai barang murahan), yang setelah ia perhatikan di bawah lampu, diputuskan cukup bersih untuk dikenakan. Kadang Tony berpikir bahwa ia sudah terlalu nyaman dengan para Avengers, sehingga ia tidak lagi terlalu memperhatikan penampilannya saat akan bertemu.

JARVIS mematikan lampu seiring dengan keluarnya Tony dari workshop. Namun saat Tony terlihat akan naik tangga, JARVIS berkomentar. "Saya sarankan anda menggunakan lift, Sir."

"Ckckck JARVIS, tidakkah kau tahu bahwa naik tangga itu lebih sehat?"

"Tidak kalau tujuan anda terletak 70 lantai di atas workshop ini, Sir."

"Cih."Gerutu Tony saat mendapati pintu menuju tangga darurat dikunci oleh AI-nya itu."Kenapa dulu aku memprogram kepribadian saat membuat JARVIS?"

"Rasa terima kasih saya kepada anda tidak terhingga, Sir."

"Pujian tidak akan menolongmu, JARVIS." Ujar Tony sambil menggelengkan kepala, lalu memasuki sudah rencananya mengulur waktu. "Jangan buru-buru." Komentar Tony saat ia merasa laju liftnya lebih cepat daripada biasa.

"Maaf Sir, Mr. Rogers secara spesifik memerintahkan untuk mempercepat kedatangan anda sebelum ia datang kembali dan menyeret anda."

"Kau, JARVIS. Adalah pengkhianat. Lihat saja, aku akan menukar kodemu dengan kode DUM-E."

"Saya gemetar ketakutan, Sir."

Tony cukup yakin JARVIS mengucapkannya dengan nada mengejek. Kenapa dulu tidak ada yang menghentikannya saat ia memasukkan kepribadian untuk AI-nya itu?

"Kenapa JARVIS gemetar ketakutan?" Clint bertanya saat Tony keluar dari lift. Sang pemanah itu baru saja turun dari saluran ventilasi. Kenapa Clint Barton sangat suka bergerak melalui saluran ventilasi udara, Tony tidak pernah mengerti.

"Semua sudah berkumpul?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud Steve yang tadi kau cium, ia sudah ada di ruangan."

"_F*ck you_, aku sudah tahu."

"Hey, tidak ada yang salah dengan menyukai Captain America. Hanya saja lain kali kau harus mencium orang yang benar."

"Jangan salahkan aku, kau lihat sendiri bahwa keduanya sama-sama seksi dan…sama persis. Puncak kesempurnaan fisik manusia dan semua efek serum lainnya, kau tahulah." Tony berhenti bicara sejenak, lalu menambahkan, "Kau akan selalu mengungkit hal ini ya?"

"Benar sekali."Katanya sambil nyengir, lalu membuka pintu ruang meeting. Tony, menyusul di belakang Clint, menyapukan pandangannya kepada semua orang di ruangan itu. Seluruh anggota Avengers sudah hadir, termasuk para Fantastic Four, Nick Fury beserta Maria Hill, Phil Coulson dan… kedua Steve.

"Whoa, aneh rasanya melihat kalian duduk bersebelahan begitu. Seperti sedang berada dalam _twilight zone_." Tony tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar. Ia dan Clint menempati kursi di antara Natasha dan Bruce, membuat Tony duduk tepat di seberang kedua Steve.

"Tadi kau tidak tampak keberatan-OW!Kalian bersekongkol untuk menyakiti tubuh seksiku?"Protes Clint saat Tony dan Natasha menyikut pinggangnya. Keras.

"Anak-anak, tutup mulut kalian sebentar! Kalian tentu sudah tahu tentang tamu kita… Captain America dari dimensi lain." Pria yang disebut namanya itu tersenyum kepada semua orang."Bisakah kau menjelaskan bagaimana kau bisa mengakses portal yang menyambung ke dunia kami?"

"Sebelumnya, aku bukan lagi Captain America. Dan kenapa aku bisa sampai di sini, _well_, anomali tidak hanya terjadi di dunia ini. Portal dari dunia kalian juga mempengaruhi dunia kami, yang menyebabkan beberapa portal yang memancarkan radiasi gamma terbuka. Aku sedang berusaha menutup salah satunya—dengan alat dari Dr. Richards—saat portal itu meledak ke terbawa dalam ledakan itu dan… di sinilah aku."

Kalimat 'bukan lagi Captain America' terngiang-ngiang di telinga Tony.

"Sebentar, jadi ada kemungkinan kau terkena radiasi gamma kuat? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang di duniamu?"Bruce bertanya, tertarik dengan radiasi sinar gamma yang terjadi di dimensi lain itu.

"Dr. Banner di duniaku sudah menemukan antidote-nya, jadi tidak ada masalah."

"Jadi…the Hulk…"

"Terekspos dengan dosis yang terlalu tinggi untuk diobati dengan antidote itu."

"Oh." Kekecewaan Bruce jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

"Hey, buddy, setidaknya kau bisa menguji coba darah eks-captain-america di sana itu di lab-mu. Benar bukan?Mungkin kau malah bisa menemukan sesuatu yang lebih daripada Banner yang di sana." hibur Tony sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Bruce.

Steve-eks-Captain-America tersenyum manis ke arah Tony yang dibalas dengan kedipan mata dari sang Iron Man, membuat Steve-yang-masih-Captain-America mengernyitkan dahi melihatnya. "Ya, tentu, aku akan memberikan darahku untuk di tes."

"Baik, mari kita kesampingkan masalah uji laboratorium ini dan membicarakan masalah selanjutnya. Aku percaya Dr. Richards akan membantu Mr. Rogers untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya." Fury melihat ke arah Reed Richards, yang langsung mengangguk."Aku bisa mengkalkulasi dimensi mana tempat ia berasal, lalu membuka portal menuju kesana. Namun…"

"Karena ia baru menyegel semua portal masuk dan keluar dari dimensi ini, ia butuh waktu lebih." Sambung Fury.

"Ya sekitar dua minggu."Sambung Reed lagi.

"Cara kalian melengkapi kalimat satu sama lain itu… _creepy. Super creepy._" Gumam Johnny Storm dari tempatnya bersandar di dinding.

Fury mengabaikan komentar itu, "Karena itu Mr. Steve Rogers ini—"

"Stark-Rogers, Direktur."Potong Steve-dari-dimensi-lain.

"Maaf?"

"Stark-Rogers. Namaku Steve Stark-Rogers." Ia mengangkat tangan kiri untuk memamerkan cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Semua terdiam. Tony merasakan komplikasi di perutnya, antara digelitik kupu-kupu dan dicakar beruang grizzly dari dalam. Wajah Steve yang satu lagi memucat.

Setelah keheningan yang canggung, Fury berdehem, "Baiklah. Mr. Stark-Rogers ini akan tinggal di Avengers Tower sampai kita berhasil membuka portalnya. Nah, sekarang, tentang kerusakan yang kalian sebabkan…"

* * *

Setelah meeting mereka selesai, Fury mengusir Avengers dari hadapannya dengan, "Menyingkir dari sini! Sudah cukup banyak aku melihat wajah kalian dalam satu hari."

Tidak satupun merasa keberatan.

Fantastic Four menolak tawaran Tony untuk menginap di Avengers Tower dan memilih menaiki _jetcar_ mereka untuk kembali ke Baxter Building. Susan Richards mengklaim, 'butuh mandi susu yang lama' sebelum menyeret suaminya pergi. Johnny Storm mengedip genit ke arah Tony sebelum 'fire on' dan terbang dalam kobaran api. Kemiripan wajah Johnny dan Steve bukan satu-dua-kali mengejutkan Tony. Mungkin kalau ia gagal mengajak Steve kencan…Tony menggelengkan kepala. Johnny sama playboynya dengan Tony di masa muda. Mengingatnya saja sudah merinding.

Bruce mengumumkan ia mau langsung tidur, sementara Natasha bilang ia mau ke ruang latihan terlebih dahulu (mungkin untuk mengasah pisaunya). Sisa anggota Avengers yang lain memutuskan untuk mengungsi ke ruang keluarga (ruang dengan televisi yang hampir sebesar layar bioskop dan pantry serta bar dengan koleksi alcohol lengkap).

"STEVE TEMANKU! ALANGKAH BAIKNYA KINI KALIAN ADA DUA! AKU INGIN MENANTANG PENDATANG BARU KITA YANG PERKASA DALAM ADU PANCO!" kata Thor sambil menepuk pundak Steve-eks-Captain America, setibanya mereka semua di ruang keluarga. Seandainya Steve tidak disuntik dengan serum prajurit super puluhan tahun yang lalu, mungkin tulang belikatnya sudah patah-patah.

"Tentu, Thor. Di duniaku kau lebih banyak berada di Asgard. Sudah lama kita tidak berlatih bersama."

"Tidakkah agak membingungkan memanggil kedua Steve dengan 'Steve'? Karena, kau tahu, tadi siang saja sudah ada yang salah mengenali-OUCH! Kau mencoba membuatku gegar otak?" Clint balas melempar sandal kelinci berbulu Thor (ya, Thor punya sandal kelinci berbulu. Jangan tanya kenapa) yang tadi dilempar Tony ke kepalanya. Dan tentu saja, sebagai pemanah nomor satu di dunia dengan akurasi hampir sempurna, sandal itu mendarat tepat di…selangkangan Tony.

"ARGH…harta keluargaku…kau baru saja menghancurkan keberlanjutan keturunan keluarga Stark!"

"Aku tidak perlu melakukan hal itupun keluarga Stark tidak punya harapan untuk berlanjut, karena terakhir kucek, Steve itu laki-laki!" pernyataan itu membuat Clint dihadiahi sandal yang sebelah lagi.

Steve, kemungkinan besar yang masih Captain America, mendadak batuk-batuk.

Steve Stark-Rogers tersenyum, "Seingatku di Asgard ada alat yang bisa membuat laki-laki hamil."

"BETUL SEKALI, TEMANKU! TENTU SAJA AKU AKAN DENGAN SENANG HATI MENDUKUNG USAHA KALIAN UNTUK MEMILIKI KETURUNAN!" seru Thor sambil menyelamatkan sandal-sandalnya.

"Cukup soal itu, aku tidak mau membayangkan idola masa kecilku hamil." Gerutu Phil sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Steve." Ia menunjuk ke arah Steve-sang-Captain-America, lalu menunjuk Steve satunya lagi, "Steven. Habis perkara."

Steve Stark-Rogers, sekarang dipanggil Steven, tersenyum "Aku tidak keberatan."

"ALANGKAH BAIKNYA SETELAH SEMUA TERPECAHKAN! STEVEN TEMANKU! SEKARANG, MENGENAI ADU PANCO ITU…"

Phil menggeram, "Tidakkah kalian butuh istirahat setelah terjaga lebih dari 24 jam?" ia bertanya sembari duduk di bar, segelas scotch di tangan.

"Beri aku kopi dan aku sanggup terjaga 48 jam lagi di workshopku." Komentar Tony sambil menyalakan mesin pembuat kopinya.

"Tony…" sepasang nada tidak setuju terdengar, membuat sang empunya nama mengangkat kepala—untuk disambut dengan dua pasang tatapan tidak setuju, yang kemudian menengok menatap satu sama lain. Steve, tentu saja, masih memasang ekspresi tidak suka itu.

"_Awkward_~" kata Clint sambil bersiul kecil dari tempatnya bertengger di atas kulkas. Sejak kapan dan kenapa Clint disana, Tony tidak mengerti dan tidak pernah mempertanyakan, demi kewarasannya sendiri.

"Uh, aku tetap harus ke workshop. Armor Iron Man-ku perlu diperbaiki."

Steve mengambil kopi di tangan Tony dan menggantinya dengan segelas susu hangat. "Masih ada hari esok. Malam ini kau harus tidur."

"Tapi Mo~omm, ini baru jam 9 malam."

"Tony…"

Tepat di saat itu Steven memutuskan untuk merangkul pundak Tony dan mengarahkannya ke tangga menuju kamar. "Maaf Thor, tapi aku harus menidurkan Tony. Kita adu panco besok saja ya?"

"TENTU, STEVEN TEMANKU! AKU SANGAT MENGERTI. SAMPAI JUMPA ESOK HARI!"

Dari tempatnya, Steve bisa mendengar Tony bertanya "Kau mau membawaku kemana?" dimana Steven menjawab, "Tentu saja ke kamar kita." Sebelum keduanya terlalu jauh untuk didengar. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya mencengkeram mug kopi Tony terlalu erat, sampai mug itu pecah.

Thor menggelengkan kepalanya, "STEVE TEMANKU, KAU SEHARUSNYA SEGERA MENYATAKAN PERASAANMU KEPADA ANTHONY."

Sang Captain America langsung tergagap, "Apa?Aku tidak—kau pikir—tapi aku…"

Clint terkekeh, "Peribahasa bilang, _Denial is not just a river in Egypt_, Cap. Jangan menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri." Godanya sambil melompat turun dari atas kulkas dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Phil. "Karena sumber hiburanku sudah pergi, ada baiknya aku tidur. Ayo Phil! _Good nite_, Cap, Thor!"

"SELAMAT TIDUR, TEMANKU CLINT!"

Steve sendiri, masih membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Banyak yang harus ia pikirkan malam ini, sepertinya. Terutama mengenai Tony dan Steven, dan…ada perasaan tidak enak di hati Steve, seperti akan terjadi sesuatu. Tapi mungkin itu, seperti kata Thor dan Clint, adalah rasa cemburu._ Benarkah hanya itu_?

"Kau serius mau tidur di kamarku?" tanya Tony kepada Steven begitu mereka menghilang dari pandangan yang lain.

Steven mengangkat bahu, "Aku akan menempati kamar tamu di samping kamarmu."

"Wow, kau benar-benar suami Tony Stark, ya? Atau jangan-jangan…kau suami Howard Stark?" Tony bertanya, dengan iseng menyebut nama ayahnya.

"Kalau itu benar, ciuman kita akan sangat sangat salah." Jawab Steven santai, membuat Tony mengernyitkan dahi dengan jijik."Ew. Mental image. Ugh. Ew. Lupakan aku pernah menanyakan itu."

"Setuju."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menikahi Tony Stark di duniamu? Benar Tony Stark kan? Bukan Natasha Stark? Karena, walaupun Natasha Stark tentu saja sangat seksi dan menarik karena dia adalah versi wanita dari aku, tapi tetap saja aneh rasanya kalau kau menciumku yang jelas-jelas laki-laki." Tony masih ingat salah satu kejadian di masa lalu yang berkaitan dengan portal, di mana yang keluar dari balik armor Iron man adalah seorang wanita.

Steven menghela nafas, "Tidak pernah terpikir kalau aku biseksual, Tony?"

"Aku selalu berpikir kau heteroseksual, sebenarnya."

"Itukah sebabnya kau tidak juga menyatakan cinta pada Steve?"

"Oooke ayo kita berhenti membicarakan perasaanku pada Steve, yang, _by the way_, wajahnya sama persis denganmu. Aku jadi merinding. Sebagian karena harus harus menahan diri untuk tidak memepetmu di tembok dan melakukan berbagai macam hal."

"Kau sedang membawa segelas susu."

Tony langsung meminum habis susunya dalam tiga tegukan besar. "Nah. Kalau sekarang?"

"Sekarang, kau masuk kamar dan tidur." Kata Steven. Tony bahkan baru tersadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di depan kamarnya.

"Kau tidak akan mencium keningku atau apa?"

Steven tertawa kecil, "Bukan aku yang kau inginkan untuk melakukan itu, Tony. Selamat tidur."

Malam itu, Tony tertidur pulas dan memimpikan unicorn. Unicorn pemakan daging. Natasha bukan satu-satunya orang dengan impian masa kecil yang hancur karena kejadian hari ini.

* * *

Pagi harinya kedua Steve terbangun di jam yang sama di pagi buta, dan melakukan rutinitas pagi hari yang sama : lari pagi. Tentu saja Steve masih kurang ramah terhadap Steven, walaupun ia masih mempertahankan sopan santunnya. Keduanya lari pagi dengan rute yang sama dalam diam, dengan Steven tersenyum geli sepanjang jalan melihat versi dirinya dari dunia lain yang lebih muda itu merajuk (merajuk dalam cara yang sangat lelaki, tentu saja, dia Captain America!).

"Apa rencanamu terhadap Tony?" tanya Steve tiba-tiba, saat keduanya sedang beristirahat di bangku yang sama yang biasa mereka duduki di Central Park.

"Duniamu dan duniaku tidak jauh berbeda, Steve. Hanya saja di duniaku, waktu sudah berjalan lebih cepat daripada di sini."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau yakin mau melakukan pembicaraan ini? Pembicaraan : kalau kau mematahkan hati Tony, akan kupatahkan lehermu?"

Mulut Steve menganga, terkejut dengan reaksi Steven. "Apa?" tanya Steven melihat ekspresi Steve. "Aku bergaul dengan Tony Stark lebih lama darimu, tahu?"

"Yeah, kelihatan."

Keduanya terdiam, memandangi keadaan Central Park yang berantakan. Puing-puing air mancur masih berserakan di mana-mana, Steve menyadari. Sulit dipercaya semua kekacauan itu baru terjadi kemarin.

"Kalau Tony, mungkin sudah mengkalkulasi berapa biaya yang dibutuhkan untuk perbaikan dan darimana sumber dana untuk melakukannya."

Steve tersenyum kecil, "Ya, itu terdengar seperti Tony. Bahkan _stand hotdog_ di pojok sana pun akan mendapatkan gerobak baru…atau pekerjaan di Stark Energy untuk penjualnya."

"Selalu kesana kemari melakukan yang terbaik bagi orang lain tetapi tidak mengurus dirinya sendiri."

Keduanya tertawa kecil, "Kalau tidak dibawakan sandwich, ia bisa tidak makan tiga hari saat sedang berada di workshop."

"Dan harus diseret ke sofa atau kasur terdekat supaya dia tidur dengan benar. Aku juga harus menyembunyikan semua minuman beralkoholnya supaya ia tidak pingsan di lantai dalam genangan muntahannya sendiri."

Steve melihat ke arah Steven dengan terkejut."Tony…tidak mabuk sampai separah itu."

Steven mengangguk, "Tony yang di sini lebih bahagia daripada Tony di duniaku."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. "Aku…" Steven memulai, "Aku ingin Tony bahagia. Tetapi sepertinya aku tidak terlalu mahir melakukan hal itu."

Steve memainkan kerikil di lantai dengan sepatunya. "Aku juga."

Steven menghela nafas, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan mencoba rute lain. Kita bertemu nanti di tower?"

Steve mengangguk, "Aku masih mau disini. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah pembicaraan itu, Steve tidak lagi terlihat antipati kepada Steven. Bahkan, saat beberapa jam kemudian Tony datang ke pantry, kedua Steve sedang bekerja sama membuat omelet dan menggoreng bacon, dikelilingi oleh Bruce, Clint, dan Natasha yang minum kopi di bar.

"Baiklah, siapa yang meninggal?"

Natasha memandangi Tony sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak ada yang meninggal, Tony. Ayo makan omeletmu." Steve menyodorkan sepiring omelet rice ke arah Tony, dan Steven melengkapinya dengan empat buah bacon yang digoreng kering. Persis seperti yang Tony sukai, kalau ia sempat sarapan.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak percaya. Terakhir kali kekompakan ini terjadi di Avengers, Fury berbohong pada kita tentang kematian Phil Coulson." Ujar Tony sambil duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi, meraih segelas kopi yang disodorkan Natasha (tadi Steve yang membuatnya) dan menarik piring omeletnya mendekat.

"Jangan mendoakan kematianku dulu, Stark. Kau tidak mau aku datang dan menghantuimu." Phil Coulson memasuki dapur, tentu saja dalam balutan setelan jas hitam kesayangannya, sambil menenteng Starkpad (Tony bersikeras mengganti iPad Phil dengan Starkpad, karena tidak seorang pun yang tinggal di Stark-_slash_-Avenger Tower boleh menggunakan _gadget_ ketinggalan zaman. _Gadget_ primitif membuat Tony merinding).

"Kau menghantuiku setiap hari dengan formulir laporan misi."

"Aku akan menghantuimu lagi setiap hari, sambil membawa taser, kalau itu bisa membuatmu mengisi laporan misi sial itu."

"Ckckck, Phil!" Tony pura-pura terkejut, "Tidak boleh mengumpat di depan anak-anak!"

Phil memutar bola matanya, sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di samping Clint."Kau juga akan akan mengumpat kalau mendengar berita yang kubawa."

"Apakah konser Tribute to AC/DC akan dipercepat? Tolong katakan padaku konsernya akan dipercepat."

"Hush, Tony. Kalau yang terjadi di duniaku sama dengan di sini, maka konser itu akan dibatalkan. Kau akan merajuk sepanjang minggu di workshop sambil menyetel seluruh album AC/DC berulang kali."

"Serius?"

Steven mengangkat bahu, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Aku mulai bisa membayangkan kenapa ia bisa menikahi Tony Stark. Kau, Captain, telah dinodai oleh sarkasme Anthony Edward Stark." Kata Clint sambil menunjuk ke arah Steven dengan garpunya.

Ujung bibir Steven terangkat, "Siapa bilang bukan aku yang menodai Tony?"

"Oh God, aku tidak perlu mendengar ini di pagi hari. _Mental image_!" Clint menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, sementara Steve tersedak kopi yang diminumnya. Natasha, merasa kasihan pada sang Captain America, mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"YA?ADA YANG MEMANGGILKU?" suara Thor, seperti biasa, memasuki ruangan dengan dua kantong belanjaan besar berisi…poptarts.

"Hey Thor, darimana saja kau pagi ini?"Steve bertanya setelah nafasnya normal kembali.

"STEVE TEMANKU! TADI PAGI AKU MENDAPATI PERSEDIAAN POPTARTS KITA MENIPIS! INI TIDAK BISA DITERIMA! KARENA ITU AKU PERGI KE SUPERMARKET UNTUK MEMBELINYA LAGI!"

"Jesus, poptarts lagi?" keluh Bruce.

"SIAPAKAH JESUS INI? DIA BUKAN DARI ASGARD! AKU INI THOR, GOD OF THUNDER!"

Tony tertawa, "Aku tahu ada alasan kenapa kau adalah favoritku, Thor." Dan dalam sekejap semua lupa dengan berita menyebalkan yang seharusnya dibawa Phil.

…sampai siang hari saat mereka berkumpul di ruang TV (minus Thor, yang setelah sarapan poptarts langsung melesat ke Asgard karena dipanggil oleh ayahnya untuk menaklukan bilgus-err...bil-bilgesnipe? Apapun itu Tony tidak yakin) menonton ulang Friends season 1, Phil Coulson mendadak berujar dari posisinya yang duduk santai di sofa, "Hey, guys, kalian tahu? Pagi ini Fury mengirim e-mail kepadaku. Dalam satu jam kalian harus berada di kantor pusat SHIELD—ya, di atas sana, anak-anak—untuk briefing mengenai misi kalian yang baru. Mengutip dari kalimat Fury, semua anggota Avengers harus hadir—termasuk kau, Stark—atau kalian harus membersihkan toilet SHIELD selama sebulan."

"_F*ck you_, Phil!" seru Clint dan Tony saat semua orang bergegas ke kamar masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan diri, kecuali Steven, yang duduk tenang di sofa sambil tersenyum pada Phil. "Aku juga perlu ikut?"

"Tidak, kau ada janji dengan Reed Richards di Baxter Building."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Misi itu, rupanya, penyelidikan kematian misterius di gang belakang bangunan di daerah Manhattan. Clint berlutut di samping mayat yang tercabik-cabik sampai beberapa bagian tubuhnya tercecer di sepanjang gang itu, dengan garis putih di sekitar setiap bagian untuk menandai tempat kejadian. Sekeliling gang itu sudah dibatasi dengan pita kuning polisi.

"Sudah dapat visual, Stark?" Clint menyesuaikan kamera di tangannya ke sekitar TKP.

Dari komunikatornya terdengar suara Tony, "Ugh. Aku mulai menyesali sarapanku tadi. Kau yakin ini bukan pekerjaan orang CSI?" sang Iron man mendapat tugas mengawasi area sekitar dari udara, sementara Steve melakukannya di darat. Clint dan Natasha menyelidiki TKP, dan Bruce di laboratoriumnya untuk menguji coba darah korban dan darah hitam yang ditemukan di TKP.

"Tadi CSI sudah memeriksa tempat ini, mereka cukup yakin ini bukan perbuatan manusia. Setidaknya, bukan manusia biasa." Kata Natasha yang baru kembali dari menelusuri gang lain di sekitar TKP untuk bergabung dengan Clint.

"Mutan?" tanya Steve.

"Kemungkinan itu ada, Captain. Tapi kau tahu kepolisian tidak terlalu suka berurusan dengan X-men. Karena itu kita yang dipanggil." Jawab Phil, dari posisinya yang entah di mana.

"Sepertinya pendatang dari dunia lain." Kata Bruce tiba-tiba, "Aku menemukan jejak radiasi gamma di sample darah yang kita dapat."

"Oh-ho. Teman kita Steven tidak datang sendiri rupanya." Gumam Clint.

"Bruce, kau sudah menemukan pemilik DNA itu?" tanya Tony.

"Radiasi gamma itu mengubah cukup banyak susunan DNA asli subjek ini. Aku perlu waktu lebih untuk menentukan identitasnya."

"Bagaimana dengan waktu kejadian?" Steve bertanya.

"Forensik bilang, sekitar pukul 7 pagi ini." Jawab Natasha.

"Hmm…" Steve bergumam, "Ada yang lain lagi?"

"Kami sudah selesai di sini." Kata Clint.

"Tony?"

"_Negative_, Cap."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita kembali saja ke Avenger Tower." Kata Steve, akhirnya.

* * *

Korban itu,rupanya, merupakan yang pertama dari serangkaian pembunuhan berikutnya dalam satu minggu terakhir. Modusnya sama persis, korban dipancing ke gang belakang bangunan kemudian dicabik-cabik dengan semacam cakar baja. Pelakunya meninggalkan darah hitam yang tercemar radioaktif di semua TKP. Masyarakat mulai resah (kalau bisa lebih resah sejak pertama kalinya kota mereka diserbu alien dan penjahat super), dan SHIELD beserta kepolisian bekerja sama melakukan patroli di malam hari.

"Ini…aneh…" Bruce bergumam saat ia dan Tony sedang berada di laboratoriumnya. Bruce melakukan tes pada sampel darah hitam pelaku, sementara Tony sedang menentukan algoritma untuk membalikkan proses mutasinya.

"Apa yang bisa lebih aneh lagi daripada darah hitam yang tercemar radiasi gamma?"

"Saat berada dalam keadaan tekanan tinggi, darah ini berkembang dalam kuantitas dan kadar radiasinya. Ini sangat mirip dengan… The Hulk."

"Jadi maksudmu, tersangka kita ini bisa berubah berdasarkan emosi negatif?"

"Kurasa demikian."

"Hmm kalau begitu kita bisa membalikannya dengan… injeksi endorphin?"

"Seharusnya sih tidak semudah itu, _I mean_, The Hulk juga tidak semudah itu dikembalikan ke wujud awalku, tetapi mungkin kita bisa mulai dari sana."

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu kaca laboratorium. Steve masuk dengan langkah tegap, sebuah kebiasaan sisa-sisa keterlibatannya dalam militer. Tony menyadari hari ini ia menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak biru dengan lengan digulung sampai siku. "Siapa yang mendandanimu, Cap?" sang Iron Man memandangi Steve dari atas sampai ke bawah, menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Warna biru cocok dengan warna mata Steve.

"Uh, ini hadiah dari Natasha." Steve mulai terlihat tidak nyaman di bawah pandangan tajam dari Tony. Menyadari hal itu, Tony yang jadi merasa canggung mengalihkan pandangannya untuk memperhatikan mikroskop electron di atas meja. _Sangat…mikroskop sekali_. Bruce, merasa kasihan pada pria itu, memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Kau mencari salah satu dari kami, Steve?"

"Hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kemajuan kalian. Hari ini kami menemukan satu mayat lagi, kali ini mutan."

"Para X-men tidak mungkin menerima berita ini dengan tenang-tenang saja." Komentar Tony, yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Steve. "Yeah, kudengar Prof. Xavier sudah menghubungi Fury. Tetapi sejauh ini Fury masih ingin kita menanganinya sendiri."

"Aku benci mengakui ini, tetapi aku setuju dengan Fury." Kata Tony lagi, kali ini kembali memainkan tabletnya. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang bicara. Bruce melirik dari Steve ke Tony, lalu ke Steve lagi, lalu ke Tony lagi…

Steve berdehem, "Baiklah kalau , aku pergi dulu. Bye Bruce, Tony."

"Bye, Steve!"

Segera setelah pintu menutup, Bruce memandangi Tony sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa?" tanya Tony.

"Hubunganmu dengan Steve sudah secanggung itu?"

"Uh…mungkin? Dia tidak suka aku memperhatikannya, Bruce, kau lihat sendiri dari wajahnya."

"Kurasa bukan itu…"

"Kau harus mengakui kalau akhir-akhir ini Steve sering memasang wajah kesal kalau berada di ruangan yang sama denganku."

"Kalau itu kurasa karena kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Steven."

"Sebentar lagi Steven akan dikembalikan ke dimensinya, tentu saja aku banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya."

"_No funny business_?"

Tony membuat gerakan menyilang di depan Arc reactornya, "Benar-benar platonik, _well_, kecuali ciuman di hari pertama itu. Lagipula, Steven sudah menikah. Baiklah, secara teknis, dia menikah denganku, tapi, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

"Kuharap kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan. The Hulk merasa tidak tenang di sekitar Steven." Bruce berkata sambil kembali fokus ke mikroskop elektronnya.

"Mungkin karena ia juga tercemar radiasi gamma? Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hasil tes darah Steven? Dia baik-baik saja? Serum prajurit super tidak menimbulkan komplikasi atau apa?"

"Terdapat jejak radiasi dalam darahnya, tetapi tidak dalam dosis yang fatal. Mungkin serum di tubuhnya malah membantu menetralisir efek radiasi. Untuk lebih jelasnya aku butuh melakukan tes lebih lanjut, yang, saat ini tidak bisa kulakukan karena kasus kita."

Saat itulah starkphone Tony berbunyi, membuatnya mengangkat tangan ke arah Bruce untuk minta maaf, dan mengangkat teleponnya, "Halo Pep."

"Tony! Katakan padaku kau sudah bersiap-siap! Hari ini ada pertemuan pemegang saham Stark Energy!"

"Ayolah Pepper, aku mengangkatmu menjadi CEO supaya kau bisa menggantikanku dalam hal-hal semacam ini." Goda Tony sambil keluar dari laboratorium.

"Tidak kali ini, kau harus datang. Aku sudah mengirim Happy ke Avenger Tower. Kalau kau berani mangkir, Tony, aku bersumpah akan menendang selangkanganmu dengan stiletto-ku yang paling tinggi dan runcing!"

Tony berjengit mendengar itu, "Jauhkan stiletto-mu dari selangkanganku, Pep, dan aku akan datang."

"Harus."

KLIK—telepon ditutup secara sepihak oleh Pepper.

Tony menghela nafas, _apa ini sudah tanggalnya PMS Pepper?_

"Sedang apa kau memandangi teleponmu begitu?"

Tony menengok ke sumber suara, "Oh hey, Steven. Mau kemana?" ia bertanya melihat penampilan Steven yang rapi, dengan celana kain berwarna khaki dan kemeja biru muda yang cocok dengan warna matanya. Ada apa dengan para Steve dan kemeja biru?

"Biasa, pertemuan dengan Reed Richards. Ia masih belum bisa menetapkan koordinat dimensi asalku. Kau sendiri sepertinya sedang terburu-buru, mau kemana?"

Tony menghela nafas, "Meeting pemegang saham. Pepper mengancam akan menendang selangkanganku kalau aku tidak datang."

"Ouch." Komentar Steven, "Kalau ia sampai melakukannya, Steve akan menjadi pria yang sangat, sangat tidak beruntung."

"Harr harr katakan itu lagi saat Steve sudah merasakan betapa beruntungnya dia, kalau kau mengerti maksudku."Balas Tony sambil menggoyangkan alisnya.

Steven pura-pura berpikir, "Kalau dia membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, kau bisa mendapatkan ini." Ia berkata sambil menunjuk tubuhnya sendiri dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Uh-huh. Tawaran yang sangat…" Tony meraba dada bidang Steven, "…menarik."

"Oh." Suara Steve terdengar dari ambang pintu, membuat Steven dan Tony menengok ke arah sumber suara, masih dalam posisi yang sama. "Uhm…aku mencari Tony." Ekspresi Steve saat itu terlihat netral, tetapi Steven tahu pria itu menggeretakkan gigi, kalau dilihat dari otot rahangnya yang terlihat tegang.

Ujung bibir Steven terangkat saat Tony buru-buru menurunkan tangannya, "Silakan. Aku pergi dulu, Tony, Steve." Katanya sambil meninggalkan kedua orang itu dalam keheningan yang amat…canggung.

Tony berdehem, "Tadi kau bilang mencariku?"

"Yeah, Pepper bilang kau harus pergi meeting. Karena itu aku akan menemanimu."

"Aku tidak butuh _bodyguard_."

Tony bisa melihat otot di dahi Steve berkedut, "Keadaan di luar sana sedang berbahaya, Tony. Kita belum tahu apa yang kita hadapi."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Clint? Natasha?"

"Mereka sedang patroli."

"Kalau mereka saja tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja, Cap. Sekarang aku harus ganti baju dulu, _ciao_!"

Namun Steve bukan orang yang mudah menghalangi jalan Tony dengan tubuhnya. Sejenak Tony hampir saja tergoda untuk terus maju dan mendesaknya ke dinding…

"Aku memaksa, Tony."

Tony menghela nafas sambil berkacak pinggang, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah."Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau bosan."

Steve tersenyum, "Aku akan membawa buku sketsaku."

Dan kalau di saat mereka keluar ruangan, tangan Steve menyentuh pinggang Tony dengan hampir posesif untuk mengarahkan sang billionaire, Tony meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanya kebetulan.

* * *

"Apa yang kau gambar?" Tony bertanya sambil menyandarkan dagu di bahu Steve setelah semua orang keluar ruangan. Sepanjang rapat, Steve duduk di salah satu kursi di belakang dan sibuk mencorat-coret buku sketsanya. Suatu hal yang harusnya tidak mengalihkan perhatian Tony, tetapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari sosok Steve saat menggambar. Mata biru yang penuh konsentrasi itu sesekali melirik ke arahnya.

Oh Tuhan, Tony benar-benar sudah jatuh terlalu dalam.

Gambar yang ia lihat di buku sketsa Steve membuatnya tertegun. Itu adalah sketsa wajah Tony, dengan dagu bertopang pada punggung tangannya, tetapi matanya menatap lurus. Menatap Steve.

"Aku?"

Steve mengangguk, "Aku bisa mengerti sedikit kenapa Pepper begitu frustasi denganmu. Kau sama sekali tidak perhatian pada rapat, Tony." komentarnya dengan nada hangat.

"Itu karena ada kau di sini." Kata Tony tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri segera setelah bicara. "Uhm…maksudku…"

"Maksudmu, kehadiranku…mengganggu?" tanya Steve, tersirat sedikit sakit hati pada nada bicaranya.

"Bu-bukan itu. Maksudku, kau…bukan gangguan yang tidak diinginkan. Lagipula aku selalu mati kebosanan di pertemuan-pertemuan semacam ini. Jadi, yeah…begitulah."

Steve tertawa kecil, "Kau meracau, Tony."

"Aah sudahlah, ayo kita pulang! Hari sudah gelap. Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian melewati daerah TKP, mungkin ada petunjuk lain di sana?"

"Kau bawa _armor_ Iron Man-mu?"

"Kemanapun aku pergi. Karena itu tadi kubilang tidak butuh _bodyguard_."

Steve tidak menghiraukan komentar terakhir itu. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberi tahu Natasha dan Clint."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Tony dan Steve mengobrol dan bercanda satu sama lain seperti dulu. Seperti sebelum Steve melihatnya berciuman dengan Steven. Seperti semuanya baik-baik saja. Sayangnya, seperti teori yang telah lama diyakini oleh Tony, kehadiran pahlawan super memancing kemunculan penjahat yang tidak kalah super. Bahkan di saat mereka sedang dalam keadaan tenang dan damai, sesuatu pasti terjadi.

Hari ini, sesuatu itu berwujud sekelebat sosok hitam diiringi teriakan seorang pria.

Happy, sudah terlatih selama bertahun-tahun menjadi supir Tony Stark, menghentikan mobil di pinggir jalan dengan akurasi dan kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Steve tidak membuang waktu untuk merobek kemeja (ya, ia selalu memakai kostum Captain America di balik baju) dan keluar sambil meraih perisainya. Tony menyusul dalam keadaan sudah terbalut sempurna dalam _armor_ merah-emas Mark V.

Seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, teriakan itu berasal dari gang di belakang bangunan, di daerah sepi. Tidak terlihat orang lalu-lalang, dan semua penduduk sekitar serentak menutup pintu dan jendela mereka, tidak mau sampai terlibat dengan apapun yang terjadi di sini.

"Tony, kau awasi keadaan dari atas. Aku akan mencoba sedekat mungkin dengan tempat kejadian. Jangan lupa hubungi Natasha dan Clint."

"_Aye_, Captain!" Tony menutup pelindung wajahnya dan terbang ke atas.

Steve mengeratkan pegangan pada perisainya, lalu menerjang masuk ke dalam gang. Dilihatnya sesosok mayat yang sudah tercabik-cabik seperti pendahulunya, tergeletak dalam genangan darah yang masih segar. Sang Captain America mendekati mayat tersebut tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya. Makhluk yang melakukan hal ini pasti belum pergi jauh.

"Tony, kau dapat visual?"

"Negative. Tapi sensor panasku menyatakan—di belakangmu Cap!"

Steve mengangkat perisainya tepat saat monster itu menyerang. Bunyi metal dan metal beradu, dan Steve menepis makhluk itu sampai terlempar. "_Shit_, makhluk ini cepat juga." Umpatnya saat makhluk itu menerjang lagi.

"Cap, bisa giring dia ke tempat yang agak terbuka supaya aku bisa menembak? Di sebelah kananmu ada gang menuju jalan raya."

Steve memukul makhluk itu menggunakan perisainya."Sedang kucoba. Gang ini terlalu sempit bagiku untuk melempar perisai."

Untungnya tidak butuh waktu lama menggiring makhluk itu ke jalan raya. Dan di bawah sinar lampu, barulah Steve bisa melihat jelas sosok makhluk itu. Warnanya hitam pekat, dan ia seperti diselimuti oleh cairan lengket. Di bagian yang seperti tangan, menyembul masing-masing tiga buah cakar metal.

"Well, hallo, Asphalt-man! Jangan bilang ini Wolverine yang bermutasi." Kata Tony, sebelum menembakkan repulsornya ke arah makhluk itu.

"Kau mengenali makhluk ini?" tanya Steve sambil melempar perisainya, yang kemudian membentur dinding apartemen dan mengiris makhluk itu di bagian bawah lengannya. Sayang, bekas irisan itu menutup kembali dengan cepat.

"Tentu tidak, tapi tidakkah kau pikir itu nama yang cocok? Ia terlihat seperti pekerja jalan yang tercebur ke dalam aspal cair." Kali ini Tony mendarat untuk melakukan tembakan lain, menyebabkan cipratan cairan hitam berceceran di jalan. Hal ini rupanya membuat makhluk itu (_oke Tony, Asphalt Man_) semakin marah, dan menyerang Iron Man dalam kecepatan tak terduga. Cakarnya menyangkut di bagian lengan armor, dan makhluk itu memanfaatkannya untuk membanting Iron Man keras-keras ke bawah.

Berbagai macam peringatan berkedip merah di layar Iron Man. Saat Asphalt Man mengangkat cakarnya untuk kembali menyerang Iron Man, Steve merangsek ke antara kedua orang itu sehingga cakar metal Asphalt Man tertanam di bahu kirinya. Tony tidak lagi memikirkan hal lain saat ia memaksakan _repulsor blast_-nya menembak dari jarak dekat, menyebabkan makhluk itu terlempar jauh ke belakang.

"Steve!" Tony berteriak hampir histeris melihat warna merah mulai menyelimuti seragam Captain America. Luka itu dekat, amat dekat dengan jantung Steve.

Terdengar suara tembakan dan ledakan, menandai kedatangan Black Widow dan Hawkeye. Tetapi Tony sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitar. Ia menarik kepala Steve ke pangkuannya.

"JARVIS! Panggil medis!" ia berteriak sebelum membuka pelindung wajahnya dan membungkuk di atas Steve. "Steve, kau harus tetap sadar, kau dengar aku?"

Wajah Steve begitu pucat, sementara darah mulai menggenangi sekitar tubuhnya. "Hey…Tony…"

"Sshh…kau akan baik-baik saja… _Shit_, Steve! Tetaplah bersamaku."

"Tentu…su…per…serum, ingat?"

"_Damnit_, Steve! Kau harus tetap sadar, dengar itu? Bagaimana kalau begini, ayo kita pergi makan malam berdua!"

Steve terbatuk saat ia tertawa kecil, "Maksud…mu kencan?"

"Yeah, itu maksudku. Steve? Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

Steve tidak menjawab.

Dibutuhkan kerja sama antara Hawkeye, Black Widow, dan lima anggota medis SHIELD untuk melepaskan Steve dari pelukan Tony.

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**-To be continued—**_

* * *

_Corrolary [kawr-uh-ler-ee] – logical deduction_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter dalam cerita ini milik Marvel, dan sayangnya saya tidak menghasilkan keuntungan finansial apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark**

**Warning: male/male pairing, OOC character**

* * *

**Corollaries**

**An Avenger Fanfiction**

**By Arialieur**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Something that looks like chaos and smells like chaos does not necessarily chaos…or Captain America**

Gelas-gelas besar berisi bir saling beradu, lalu semua orang di ruangan itu bersorak sorai. Seorang pria berambut coklat gelap dengan jambang tertata rapi berdiri sempoyongan di tengah kerumunan rekan-rekannya.

"Untuk Peter Parker, wartawan baru kita! Selamat datang di Daily Bugle!" serunya.

Semua orang bersorak-sorai lagi. "Parker! Parker! Parker!"

Pemuda yang namanya disebutkan itu hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan mengisi kembali gelas kosong di tangannya sampai penuh. "Minum sampai habiiiiiiis!" pria yang tadi berseru lagi, tidak lupa menenggak kembali birnya.

Peter mengangkat gelasnya, dan meminumnya sampai habis dalam satu kali tegukan diiringi tepuk tangan riuh rendah. "Parker! Parker!" Sang pria berambut coklat kembali mengisi gelas Peter sampai penuh, namun akibat alcohol yang dikonsumsinya, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan menumpahkan banyak bir ke celananya.

"_Shit_!" ia mengumpat, dan berpikir harus segera ke kamar mandi.

"_Dude,_ mau ke mana?" salah satu rekan kerjanya bertanya saat ia melangkah, masih sempoyongan, keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang masih sibuk berpesta itu (penerimaan pegawai baru, tentu saja, merupakan pembenaran valid untuk berpesta).

"Kamar mandi!" ia berseru. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang ia ingat sebagai kamar mandi. Hanya saja, saat ia membuka pintu, yang menyambutnya adalah udara malam New York yang dingin. "Huh."

Ia bersandar di dinding sambil mengusap wajah. Seharusnya ia tidak minum terlalu banyak malam ini, besok siang ia harus mengirim _draft_ artikel mengenai terlukanya Captain America ke _e-mail_ Jameson, bosnya. Angin malam membuat pikirannya terasa lebih jernih, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan untuk mengurangi mabuknya.

Tidak sampai dua blok dari bar tempat ia berasal, sesosok pria menghalangi langkahnya. "Uh…maaf, saya mau lewat…" ia mencoba melewati pria itu dari kanan, namun sosok itu bergeming.

"Kau mabuk lagi?" sosok itu bertanya.

Sang pria berambut coklat mundur selangkah. "_Dude_, ini daerah bar. Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan di sekitar sini? Membeli susu? Dan apa urusanmu?" Mungkin bukan jawaban yang bijaksana, mengingat sosok itu memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Sebuah tangan besar tiba-tiba mencengkeram lehernya sampai ia sulit bernafas. Rasa takut dan paniknya berlipat ganda saat mendapati tangan yang mencengkeram lehernya itu mulai berubah kehitaman, dengan gelembung-gelembung seperti cairan yang mendidih. Dengan mudah makhluk itu menariknya mendekat untuk memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Kau palsu." Kata makhluk itu singkat, dan ingatan sang pria berambut coklat berakhir di sana.

.

.

.

Suara tepuk tangan mengalihkan perhatian makhluk hitam itu dari korban terakhirnya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati sesosok pria yang mengenakan jubah dengan tudung menutupi kepalanya. Dalam kegelapan itu, sepintas sang monster dapat mengenali kilat metal dari bawah tudung tersebut. Topeng metal.

"Aku mengikuti sepak terjangmu. Dan harus kuakui, aku menyukainya."

Monster itu hanya diam, dan sang pria bertopeng melanjutkan. "Namaku Dr. Doom. Aku ingin mengajukan…tawaran…"

Suara sang monster parau saat ia menjawab, "Kau tidak punya apapun yang kuinginkan."

Dr Doom tersenyum di balik topengnya, "Aku bisa membantumu… mengalihkan perhatian." Ia merentangkan tangan ke samping, dan beberapa robot mendarat di sampingnya.

Sang monster menggeram. "Aku mendengarkan."

* * *

"Aku mau mati saja."

Tony Stark, sang _genius billionaire playboy philanthropist_ menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur Steve di rumah sakit khusus SHIELD, di kursi plastik yang sangat tidak nyaman. Di dekatnya berdiri Phil Coulson, Natasha, Clint dan Bruce.

"Ayolah Tony, kau tidak serius!"

"Tidaaak…aku sangat serius."

"Hush, Tony. Sudah kubilang kan, berkat super serum aku akan baik-baik saja." Steve berkata dari tempat tidur. Pundak kirinya yang terluka sudah dibalut dengan perban. Luka itu rupanya tidak mengenai jantung Steve atau pembuluh darah yang berbahaya. Keajaiban, menurut dokter.

Clint tertawa kecil, "Kurasa bukan itu yang membuat dia ingin mati."

"Oh ya?" tanya Phil, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu? Fakta bahwa ia mengajak Captain America berkencan via komunikator yang terhubung dengan SHIELD _Headquarters_, dan dengan demikian efektif terdengar oleh segenap personil SHIELD di ruang kendali?"

Tony menggeram."Kau sama jahatnya dengan Clint, Agent! Sama jahatnya."

Steve, sementara itu, memerah sampai ke telinga-telinga.

"Oh-ho." Gumam Natasha, yang kalau dilihat dari ekspresinya jelas-jelas terhibur oleh wajah sang Captain yang hampir menyaingi tomat. "Aku ingin tahu sampai bagian mana tubuhmu merah seperti ini."

"Kalian bertiga adalah setan dari neraka yang dikirim untuk menyiksaku, aku yakin itu!" seru Tony.

"Bukan menyiksamu! Menyiksa kalian berdua!" balas Clint, sebelum tertawa maniak.

Steve menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. _Dosa apa aku sampai mendapatkan teman satu tim semacam ini_?

Saat tawa semua orang sudah mereda, Natasha kembali angkat bicara. "Soal setan dari neraka…" nada suara wanita berambut merah itu berubah serius. "Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang makhluk itu?"

"Asphalt Man."

"Baiklah, Tony, Asphalt Man, biarpun aku merasa itu sebutan yang sangat jelek dan tidak berselera. Kau yang memiliki pengalaman langsung bertempur dengannya, Cap. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Lanjut Natasha.

"Untuk makhluk seukurannya, ia bisa bergerak dengan cepat. Substansi mirip aspal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dapat menutup lagi setelah terpotong. Dan yang paling berbahaya adalah cakar metalnya."

"Aku meminta JARVIS melakukan scan pada metal itu saat ia menusuk armorku." Tony terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Cakar itu terbuat dari vibranium."

Semua terdiam. Vibranium, bahan yang sama dengan perisai Captain America. "Itu menjelaskan kenapa cakarnya bisa menembus armorku." Kata Tony lagi.

"Sebelumnya kudengar Tony bilang makhluk ini adalah hasil mutasi Wolverine. Tetapi dari video hasil pertarungan saat perisai Cap menebas tubuhnya, tidak terlihat adanya rangka dalam gumpalan mirip aspal itu." Phil menambahkan."Dan setelah tahu cakarnya bukan terbuat dari adamantium, kita bisa mengesampingkan Wolverine-dari-dimensi-lain."

"Ya, dari hasil uji laboratorium aku pun menyimpulkan bahwa unsur utama makhluk ini adalah cairan. Namun komposisi cairan ini belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, terlebih fakta bahwa makhluk ini mengalami mutasi dari sinar gamma."

"Bruce, kalau kita tembak dengan sinar gamma lagi, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi? Pada umumnya orang yang terkena sinar gamma—kecuali kau—akan mati."

Mendengar kalimat Tony, Bruce terlihat berpikir sejenak, "The Hulk adalah kasus yang sangat langka. Sebagian besar manusia bumi tidak akan bertahan hidup jika terkena sinar gamma. Perlu seseorang dengan kekuatan khusus untuk mencegah efek radiasi itu menyebabkan kematian."

"Kekuatan khusus…seperti serum super?" tanya Steve tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?Kau … mencurigai Steven?"Tony menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Cukup masuk akal, kalau dipikir-pikir. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang melewati portal via ledakan sinar gamma yang kita tahu." Ujar Natasha, diiringi dengan anggukan dari Clint. "Ia sering tiba-tiba menghilang."

"Bukankah itu untuk bertemu dengan Reed?" tanya Tony.

"Pagi saat korban pertama terbunuh, kami berpisah rute lari pagi." Ujar Steve. "Lalu—"

Tony mengangkat kedua tangannya, memotong kalimat Steve. "Aku tidak mau melanjutkan pembicaraan ini sebelum kita melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut." Ia berkata sebelum bangkit dari posisinya untuk pergi ke luar ruangan.

"Tony." Panggil Steve, "Orang itu berbahaya. Jangan sampai kau sendirian saja dengannya."

Dari ambang pintu, Tony menengok sedikit untuk melihat ke arah Steve, "Pembicaraan ini sudah selesai, Cap." Lalu menutup pintu.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, di _workshop_ bawah tanah, Tony duduk termenung sendiri. Matanya tidak lepas dari video CCTV yang diretas JARVIS dari _database_ kepolisian. Pada video itu ia mengenali sosok Steven, yang terkadang menghilang dari deteksi, lalu muncul kembali. Seolah hilang begitu saja dari radar.

"JARVIS, coba putar rekaman video di sekitar TKP sejak kejadian portal. _Scan_ Steven Rogers."

"_Negative, Sir._"

Tony menghela nafas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Walaupun Steven tidak terlihat di sekitar TKP, namun ia tidak secara otomatis terlepas dari kecurigaan, akibat kemampuannya menghilang dari radar dan CCTV. Memang wujud Asphalt Man sangat jauh berbeda dengan Steven, tetapi mengingat teori Bruce akan kemiripan kondisi Asphalt Man dengan Hulk…

Tony meraih gelang besi yang berfungsi untuk memanggil armor Iron Man. Satu-satunya cara adalah mengikuti pria itu secara langsung, sepertinya."Baiklah. JARVIS, kau tahu tugasmu. Rekam semuanya."

"Tentu saja, Sir."

Tony memasang gelang itu di pergelangan tangan lalu berjalan menuju armor Iron Man terbarunya, Mark VII, dan membiarkan armor itu terpasang di tubuhnya. "Ayo kita temui Steven."

Steven, menurut catatan JARVIS, selalu menghilang dari kamarnya selama dua jam di tengah malam. Karena itulah Tony menyesuaikan waktunya dengan saat Steven pergi ke luar. "JARVIS, _stealth mode_."

Segera setelah _stealth mode_ diaktifkan, Tony mengikuti jejak Steven. Dari Avengers Tower ke mini market, lalu duduk di taman untuk memberi makan anjing liar, dan _jogging_ menuju rerimbunan pepohonan. Tony agak panik saat Steven menghilang dari radarnya, lalu mendarat di tempat terakhir Steven terlihat.

_Arc reactor _Tony hampir melompat keluar saat sesuatu menabraknya sampai jatuh ke tanah dari samping dan menahan tangannya di kedua sisi kepala.

_Steven._

"Aku kehilangan kesabaran menunggumu menampakkan diri."

Dengan perintah suara, Tony membuka pelindung wajahnya. "Kau tahu aku mengikutimu."

Steven mengangkat bahu, tapi tidak melepaskan pegangannya. "Dengan serum super, instingku juga bertambah tajam."

"Hmm, kira-kira apalagi yang bertambah super pasca-serum?" Tony bertanya tanpa berpikir.

Steven mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Tony sampai hampir bersentuhan. Begitu dekat, sampai keduanya bernafas dari udara hangat yang sama. "Mau kutunjukkan?"

Mata Tony tidak bisa terlepas dari manik biru Steven, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar dan…posesif? Aneh, bagaimana tatapan itu membuatnya merasa bergairah sekaligus takut. Takut karena sekali ia terjebak…ia tahu ia akan kesulitan untuk melepaskan diri. Sekarang saja, Tony membutuhkan keseluruhan tekadnya untuk menahan diri dari menghapus jarak di antara bibir mereka yang hanya millimeter itu.

"Kau sudah memiliki Tony Stark-mu sendiri." Kata Tony akhirnya. Bagaimanapun miripnya, orang ini bukanlah Steve-nya. _Kemana perginya kau 20 tahun belakangan ini, pengendalian diri? Kenapa baru muncul sekarang disaat ada fotokopi Captain America di pelukanku?_

Steven menghela nafas, lalu bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Tony berdiri. "Dia milikku hanya dalam nama saja."

"Oooke, apa ini bagian dimana kau akan mencurahkan isi hatimu? Karena kalau ya, aku ingin melepas armorku dulu sebelum menawarkan lengan baju untuk menghapus air matamu."

Steven tertawa kecil, lalu memberi isyarat pada Tony untuk mengikutinya menuju sebuah bangku taman. "Aku suka duduk di sini, di dekat pepohonan, karena mengingatkanku pada masa-masa sebelum diberi serum. Kalau hari cerah, ibuku suka mengajakku piknik ke taman—tentu saja masa itu kami tidak memiliki banyak makanan, jadi piknik hanya berarti pindah tempat saja—lalu aku akan menggambarnya saat ia sedang tertidur."

Sambil melepas armornya, Tony tersenyum simpul. Ia mengerti rasa damai itu. Dulu sekali Maria Stark pernah mengajaknya piknik di halaman rumah, dan itu adalah salah satu kenangan paling indah yang pernah ia miliki.

Kesunyian yang nyaman menyelimuti mereka berdua, sama-sama dalam kondisi mengenang masa lalu. Steven menengok ke atas untuk melihat bulan purnama sedang bersinar terang di langit New York, dan tertegun. Ingatan yang selama ini ia tekan ke bagian otaknya yang paling dalam muncul ke permukaan. _Saat itu juga…sedang bulan purnama…_

Tangan kanan Steven gemetar, namun ia berusaha menahannya. Tony, menyadari ini, bertanya, "Ada apa, Steven?" sambil menyentuh lengan Steven. Gemetaran itu terhenti seketika, membuat Steven menghela nafas lega. "Tidak—hanya saja…" diam sejenak, "Bulan purnama mengingatkanku akan kenangan buruk."

Tony menggigit bibirnya. Ia juga familiar dengan kenangan buruk. Seperti tumbuhan yang akarnya perlahan mencengkeram hatimu, semakin kuat dan semakin kuat sampai kau akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri…atau hancur berantakan.

_Seandainya dulu tidak ada Pepper di sisiku…_

Tony menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Steven. Pria itu jelas-jelas berusaha supaya terlihat baik-baik saja, tetapi Tony bisa mengenali warna pucat yang menggantikan semu wajah Steven. Apakah Steven memiliki seseorang seperti Pepper yang membantunya melepaskan diri dari kenangan itu? Apakah Tony yang di sana orang itu?

"Aku tidak pandai dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan emosi, tapi…" kata Tony akhirnya, menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jemari Steven, "Aku bisa mendengarkan. Itu kalau kau mau."

Steven mengangguk, ia terdiam. Lama. Lalu, seolah sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia memulai. "Di… duniaku terjadi perang sipil antar pahlawan super. Segalanya jadi begitu buruk, pertarungan demi pertarungan terjadi…" Ia mengeratkan genggamannya, "Kau dan aku, kita berada di kubu yang berbeda…" mata Tony membelalak mendengar kalimat Steven.

_Aku dan Steve…sebagai musuh?_

Sungguh Tony tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kami berhasil mengakhirinya, namun harga yang harus dibayar terlalu tinggi." Steven memejamkan matanya dan terbayang sosok Iron Man yang berlumuran darah, mata yang pasrah itu sebelum ia melancarkan pukulan terakhir. Malam itu juga, bulan purnama membumbung tinggi, menyinari wajah Tony-nya dengan jelas. _Darah…darah dimana-mana…_

Tony menyadari tangan Steven kembali gemetar. Dengan tangannya yang masih bebas, Tony membelai lengan Steven, berharap bisa menenangkannya. Steve membuka mata, dan dengan suara serak melanjutkan, "Kita sepakat bertemu untuk…berbicara. Tetapi lalu kau—seperti biasa—mengucapkan hal-hal yang memancing emosiku, dan aku mengatakan hal yang sama buruknya, dan begitu tersadar… banyak orang memegangi tubuhku, menghalangiku… dan kau… aku…"

Steven memandangi kedua tangannya seolah tangan itu masih berlumuran darah. "…membunuhmu—aku hampir membunuhmu, Tony." Ia melanjutkan dengan suara hampir berbisik, kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Saat itu untuk sejenak, di mata Tony ia terlihat begitu rapuh. Sejenak, semua kecurigaan Tony menghilang, dan ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk memeluk Steven.

"Ssh… Steven." Tony berbisik di telinga Steven, mencoba menenangkan pria itu. Tidak ada air mata, tetapi Tony tahu Steven dibebani oleh perasaan bersalah dan menyesal yang dalam. "Kau tahu tidak?" ujar Tony setelah beberapa lama."Kurasa, di dunia manapun, Steve Rogers merupakan orang yang penting bagi Tony Stark. Kau harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Tony-mu. Ia…pasti memaafkanmu. Aku tahu aku akan memaafkanmu kalau berada di posisinya."

Steven melepaskan diri dari pelukan Tony, "Aku memaksa menikahinya—tanpa persetujuannya, Tony. Karena aku tidak ingin terpisah lagi seperti saat perang sipil. Aku hanya ingin ia ada di sisiku. Walaupun demikian, aku tahu ia tidak pernah memaafkanku."

_Oh_, pikir Tony. _Itu menjelaskan kenapa mereka bisa sampai menikah._

"Apa kau sudah pernah menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Steven terdiam, "Kurasa…sudah terlambat."

Tony memutar bola matanya."Tidak ada kata terlambat, tahu! Apalagi untuk sepasang idiot macam kalian."

"Hei!Aku tidak sudi dikatai begitu olehmu. Kau bahkan belum mengajak Steve-mu berkencan."

"Aku sudah mengajaknya berkencan, namun aku mengajak orang yang salah. Kau."

Steven tertawa, tetapi ia lalu menarik Tony ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Tony, sesuatu yang sangat ia rindukan. "Seandainya kau milikku…" Tony mendengar Steven bergumam, dan ia hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung pria berambut pirang itu.

Di langit, bulan purnama bersinar dalam keheningan.

* * *

"Orang ini terdengar jujur." komentar Clint pasca menonton rekaman video pembicaraan Tony dengan Steven di malam sebelumnya (hasil rekaman JARVIS). Tentu saja versi yang sudah diedit bagian depan dan belakangnya. Steve tidak perlu melihat adegan-hampir-ciuman di awal, dan bahwa Tony berencana mengajaknya berkencan. Pokoknya tidak.

"Rekamannya terputus." Demikian komentar Natasha. Duo _assassin_ itu, ditambah Bruce, Steve, dan Tony tentunya, sedang berkumpul di _workshop_ Tony untuk rapat sekaligus melihat hasil Tony memata-matai Steven. Kelima orang itu mengelilingi sebuah layar hologram besar yang menampilkan berbagai macam data, gambar, serta video.

"Bagian depan dan belakangnya itu…pribadi. Tidak ada yang perlu kalian lihat." Kata Tony sambil menyandarkan sikunya di atas meja. Tangannya mengutak-atik layar hologram yang lebih kecil.

"Aku yang memutuskan itu, Tony." Kata Steve dengan nada tegas. Berkat serum, ia memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan yang jauh di atas manusia normal. Karena itu, hanya dalam tiga hari saja ia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Kabarnya luka Steve bahkan sudah hampir sembuh total-kenyataan yang membuat para dokter yang menangani Steve sangat terkejut).

"_No can do, baby doll_." Tony menegakkan diri, lalu menyandarkan pinggulnya di meja. "Rekamanku," ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Keputusanku." Lanjutnya.

Clint mendengus. "Jangan bilang kau tidur dengan Steven setelah pembicaraan itu."

Tony menatap Clint sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit. "Siapa bilang aku tidak?"

Mendengar hal itu, obeng di tangan Steve patah jadi dua—_sejak kapan aku memegang obeng?. _ Steve menunduk memperhatikan obeng yang patah itu, lalu diam-diam ia masukkan sakunya sebelum Tony sadar.

"Kembali ke masalah semula, rekaman ini tidak membuktikan bahwa ia bukan tersangka kita." Bruce menyela pertandingan saling menatap antara Tony dan Clint sebelum sang pemanah itu mengatakan hal lain yang membuat Steve menghancurkan lebih banyak barang di workshop Tony.

"Tidak, ini membuktikan bahwa Steven memiliki kondisi kejiwaan yang normal—walaupun sedikit galau—sehingga ia tidak punya motif untuk melakukan pembunuhan berantai ini. Ayolah _guys_, kita semua tahu Steve seperti apa, ia tidak akan sembarangan membunuh orang."

"Ya, tapi ini Steven, orang yang baru saja melewati perang sipil dan hampir membunuh pasangannya sendiri, lalu terkena radiasi gamma dan terlempar ke dimensi lain. Rekamanmu di awal memperlihatkan bahwa tangannya gemetar saat ia teringat kenangan buruknya. Dengan kata lain, mengalami gejolak emosi yang kuat. Hal ini terjadi padaku, saat aku menahan The Hulk untuk tidak keluar."

"Aku tidak mengatakan ia seratus persen bebas dari kecurigaan. Sebelum rekaman yang kau lihat, ada saat di mana ia menghilang dari radarku." Tony menengok ke arah Steve, "Seperti saat kita bertemu Asphalt Man, Steve." Ia mengetik sesuatu di layar hologram, lalu menunjukkan beberapa video via layar yang lebih besar. "Dan dari hasil kamera CCTV yang dihack JARVIS, ternyata hal itu sering terjadi."

"Tidak bisakah kita menjebaknya? Setidaknya untuk memastikan ia Asphalt Man atau bukan. " Natasha mengusulkan.

Semua terdiam, berpikir. "Biar aku yang lakukan." Kata Tony tiba-tiba.

"Tidak." Tolak Steve tegas.

"Aku satu-satunya yang ia percayai di sini! Akuilah, Steve! Ini adalah pilihan paling logis!"

"Ini terlalu berbahaya. Terakhir kali kita berhadapan dengan Asphalt-man, ia hampir membunuhmu."

Tony maju ke hadapan Steve, sampai dada keduanya hampir bersentuhan. "Terakhir kali kita berhadapan dengan Asphalt-man, ia hampir membunuhMU, Steve." Desisnya.

Steve menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Kalau begitu apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu menjadi umpan?"

"Kau—" Tony mencengkeram kerah baju Steve, "Argh, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

Keduanya bertatapan, tak satupun mau mengalah. Sampai akhirnya, Steve memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. Perlahan ia melepaskan cengkeraman Tony dari kerahnya. "Kau bilang, di dunia manapun, Steve Rogers merupakan orang yang penting bagi Tony Stark." Ia menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, "Begitu juga sebaliknya, Tony."

Steve menatap Tony lekat-lekat sebelum mundur dan berbalik pergi. "Aku ada rapat dengan Fury. Ingat, aku tidak akan menyetujui ini." Kata Steve saat ia mencapai pintu, "Kita akan menemukan taktik lain."

Melihat kepergian Steve, Tony mengacak rambutnya sebelum menyatakan ia butuh Vodka, dan menghilang ke bagian belakang workshop.

Clint, Natasha, dan Bruce masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, saling berpandangan.

"Apa cuma aku di sini yang bertanya-tanya kenapa belum ada kabar dari Reed Richards?" tanya Clint.

"Aku akan mengecek hasil penyelidikan NYPD." Kata Natasha. Semoga kepolisian New York dapat menemukan informasi yang berguna.

"Aku akan menguji coba sekali lagi sampel darah Steven di lab." Kata Bruce.

"Aku…akan mencari Phil. Kuharap ia tidak sedang berada di belahan bumi lain mengerjakan misi dari SHIELD." Kata Clint.

"Baiklah."

Ketiganya saling berpandangan lagi.

"Terkadang aku ingin mengunci Tony dan Steve di silinder kaca Nick Fury sampai mereka mendeklarasikan cinta pada satu sama lain dan mengakhiri seluruh kecanggungan ini." Kata Clint sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

Natasha, teringat pada silinder kaca tempat memenjarakan Loki beberapa waktu yang lalu itu, mengangguk setuju. "Ide bagus." Katanya. Kalau setelah semua ini berakhir Tony dan Steve belum bersama juga, mungkin ia benar-benar akan melakukan hal itu.

* * *

"Biar kuperjelas, jadi kalian mencurigai mantan Captain America sebagai pelaku penyerangan berantai ini."

Nick Fury, adalah orang yang memiliki karisma dan ketegasan seorang diktator yang mampu membuat agen SHIELD biasa menangis tersedu-sedu hanya karena ditatap oleh sebelah matanya (karena yang sebelah lagi, well, ditutup). Sayangnya Steve Rogers bukan agen SHIELD biasa, karena itu ia kebal terhadap tatapan Fury ini, tatapan yang mempertanyakan kenapa ia tidak melapor lebih cepat.

"Benar sekali, Sir. Beberapa petunjuk mengarah kepadanya, tetapi kami masih menunggu hasil tes Dr. Banner untuk mendukung hipotesis kami." Steve berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Iron Man berkeyakinan bahwa ada motif yang kuat di balik semua ini, kalau memang Steven pelakunya."

"Seseorang yang sudah disuntik serum perajurit super kini memiliki kemampuan berubah seperti Hulk dan ia berkeliaran bebas di luar sana, di tengah-tengah para Avengers, begitu, Prajurit? Dan yang ingin kalian lakukan adalah mencari motif?" nada suara Fury meninggi.

"Sekali lagi, kecurigaan kami belum memiliki bukti yang kuat. Menjawab pertanyaan anda, dengan mengetahui motifnya, apa yang membuat emosinya bergejolak, kita bisa mengetahui dalam kondisi apa ia berubah menjadi—_well_, Asphalt Man. Dengan demikian kami bisa menentukan tindakan apa yang harus diambil, seandainya skenario terburuk terjadi."

"Dan apa, skenario terburuk itu menurutmu, Captain?"

"Bruce Banner adalah manusia biasa, bisa anda bayangkan kalau aku yang terkena radiasi sinar gamma itu?"

Nick Fury terdiam, bibirnya mengatup erat. Ia lalu duduk bersandar di kursinya. "Aku akan menekan Dr. Richards untuk mempercepat pekerjaannya. Kalau kita tidak bisa membunuhnya, kita akan melemparnya ke dimensi lain yang tidak berpenghuni. Kau boleh pergi, Captain. Kita sudah selesai di sini."

* * *

"Mau berlatih tanding?"

Suara yang persis dengannya itu membuat Steve memperlambat pukulannya ke samsak sampai akhirnya berhenti. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan lengan baju, lalu menengok ke arah Steven. Pria dari dimensi lain itu bersandar di ambang pintu, sudah mengenakan celana training dan kaos tanpa lengan. Steve memberi isyarat dengan tangannya ke arah ring, mengundang Steven untuk naik.

"Apa kabarmu akhir-akhir ini? Kau jarang kelihatan di _tower._" Tanya Steven sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Kedua tangan terkepal di depan dadanya.

"Biasa, menyelamatkan dunia." Jawab Steve pendek sambil melancarkan _jab_ kiri, yang berhasil dielakkan dengan mudah oleh Steven. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Steven tertawa kecil, lalu membalas jab Steve dengan pukulan ke arah pinggang. "Menjadi kelinci percobaan Dr. Richards."

"Teringat masa lalu, huh?" Steve menangkis pukulan Steven dengan tangan kanannya, lalu tiba-tiba melancarkan _hook_ kiri ke rahang Steven, yang tidak sempat ia hindari. Pria itu mundur sejenak, lalu meraba rahangnya, dan kembali memasang kuda-kuda. "Tidak buruk. Alat yang akan mengembalikanku sudah hampir selesai, _by the way_."

_Jab_ kanan dari Steven. Steve menghindar. "Berita bagus."

Steven menyeringai, "Kalau bisa, aku ingin membawa Tony."

_Cross._ Tangkis._ Jab._

"Tony dibutuhkan di sini. Kau sudah punya Tony-mu di sana."

_Straight. Straight. Hook._

"Bagaimana kalau aku akan tetap membawanya?"

Steve memicingkan matanya. "Tidak bisa. Ia milikku." _Uppercut_ dari kiri bawah menghantam rahang Steven.

Steven terhuyung ke belakang, tetapi kemudian berhasil mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Steve menyadari tangan pria itu mulai gemetar. Bagaimana warna matanya berubah gelap, pupil pria itu membesar dan nafasnya mendadak memburu. Steve mengepalkan tangan erat-erat, bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Tetapi sama dengan kemunculannya yang mendadak, gemetaran itu juga terhenti seketika. Wajah Steven kembali terlihat tenang.

"Ah ya, aku sudah dengar bagaimana Tony mengajakmu berkencan di depan publik. Kuasumsikan kau menjawab ya, mengingat kau sudah menganggapnya milikmu."

Steve terdiam, karena memang ia belum berkesempatan memberi jawaban. Melihat hal ini, mata Steven berkilat, seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Steve tidak suka itu.

"_Well, well_…apa ini? Pertandingan memperebutkan cinta _Princess_ Anthony?" Clint melompat turun dari ventilasi udara di langit-langit. Steve bahkan sudah tidak kaget lagi.

"Tony sekarang seorang putri? Apa aku harus mempersiapkan diri melihat Tony berkeliaran mengenakan _dress_ pink kembang-kembang?" Phil bertanya sambil masuk ke dalam _gym_, tentu saja dalam balutan jas hitam rapi seperti biasa. "Hey Captain, Stark-Rogers." Ia menyapa kedua Steve yang masih di atas ring.

"Kudengar kau pergi melakukan misi SHIELD." Kata Steve sambil turun dari ring dan menghampiri sang agen.

"Clint menyeretku kembali." Phil menyodorkan sebuah folder berwarna kuning ke tangan Steve, "Ini data yang kau minta."

"Terima kasih, Phil. Aku tahu ini…err..merepotkan. Maaf."

Phil mengibaskan tangannya, "Tenang saja, aku selalu senang membantumu."

"Daaan JARVIS bilang disinilah kalian semua berkumpul. Sedang apa? Wah apa aku melewatkan latih tanding dua Steve Rogers? Tunjukkan rekamannya padaku nanti, JARVIS." Tony muncul tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Steve yang langsung mencengkeram folder kuning di tangannya erat-erat di depan dada.

"Tentu saja, Sir."

Tony melihat folder kuning di tangan Steve. "Serius? _File_ di atas kertas? Bukankan aku memberimu Starkpad bulan lalu?"

Wajah bersalah Steve menjawab segalanya, membuat sang _billionaire_ memicingkan mata. "Kau merusaknya lagi ya?" tanya Tony menuduh.

"Tidak—err—kali ini Thor. Dia…mematahkannya menjadi dua?" jawab Steve dengan suara kecil.

"Apa semua benda yang kau pegang harus kuperkuat dengan vibranium? Karena asal tahu saja material itu tidak tersedia banyak di sekitar sini. Apa aku harus melelehkan perisai Steven?" Tony berhenti sejenak, berpikir. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemana perisaimu, Steven?"

Steven mengangkat bahu, "Entah, sepertinya tertinggal di tempat asalku."

Ketidakpedulian Steven akan keberadaan perisainya memunculkan lebih banyak kecurigaan di antara para Avengers, tetapi mereka tidak menyebutkannya. Tony baru akan meracau lagi, namun kalimatnya dipotong oleh Clint. "Jadi ada perlu apa, Tony?"

"Ah benar, aku mencari Steven. Tadi Reed telepon, memanggil kita berdua ke Baxter Building. Sepertinya ia butuh data lebih darimu dan bantuanku membuat alatnya."

Steven mengangguk, "Aku akan ganti baju dulu kalau begitu. Kita bertemu di bawah, 10 menit lagi?"

"Oke." Jawab Tony sambil memperhatikan punggung Steven yang pergi menjauh. Masih sambil memandangi punggung Steven (oke, lebih bawah lagi sedikit), Tony melangkah menuju pintu _Gym_. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Steve mencengkeram lengannya, membuat ia tertarik ke belakang dan menabrak dada bidang pria itu.

"Ingat apa yang dikatakan Fury, Tony. Untuk kemungkinan terburuk." Ia berkata dengan nada rendah di telinga Tony untuk menghindari kalimatnya terdengar oleh Steven—serum super juga meningkatkan kemampuan pendengaran. Dan kalau saat Steve melakukan itu nafas Tony sedikit tercekat, sang Captain America menganggap rasa puas yang ia rasakan sebagai bonus.

"I-iya, aku tahu." Balas Tony, sedikit tergagap, panas tubuh Steve terasa dari balik T-shirt tipis yang mereka berdua kenakan. Dan otot dada itu, oh God (yang bukan Thor ataupun Loki), banyak hal yang bisa Tony lakukan pada otot sebagus itu. Memaksa pikirannya kembali tenang, Tony mengangkat pandangannya sampai bertemu dengan Steve, wajah mereka berdekatan."_Genius_, ingat?" ia mengetukkan telunjuknya di pelipis.

"Hmm…" Mata Steve melirik bibir Tony, lalu kembali menatap mata pria itu, "Hati-hati dan….jangan memprovokasi Steven."

Tanpa keduanya sadari, ruangan itu jadi sunyi. Tony hampir saja menyerah dan membuat jarak wajah mereka jadi nol (dan besarnya gaya yang dibutuhkan berbanding lurus dengan tekanan, gesekan,dan sudut elevasi-_APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN TADIII_?), tetapi suara Clint membuyarkan suasana. "Jadi…sekarang kalian pasangan? Sial, aku kalah 50 dollar dari Nat!" ia mengeluh. Phil menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. _Idiot._

Steve tergagap. "Pa-pasangan? Tapi kami tidak—tunggu dulu, kalian bertaruh atas—" kalimatnya terhenti saat melihat ekspresi Tony yang mendadak dingin. "Tony? Ada apa?"

Tony menarik lengannya dari pegangan Steve. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu, Steve."

"Kau. Captain. _Idiot_." Kata Clint setelah Tony pergi, disambut dengan ekspresi bingung Steve. "Apa salahku?"

Phil menyikut pinggang Clint. "Kau yang paling tidak berhak mengatai orang seperti itu, Clint." Tegurnya.

"Ada apa ini? Apalagi yang kalian lakukan? Dan kemana Tony?" Natasha masuk ke dalam _gym_ sambil menunjuk arah kepergian Tony.

"Err—Baxter building, Reed butuh bantuannya." Jawab Steve, masih memikirkan ekspresi Tony tadi. Natasha mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu kita saja. Aku sudah mendapatkan hasil penyelidikan CSI NYPD, ayo ke ruang rapat. JARVIS?"

"Semua sudah saya persiapkan, Ms. Romanoff."

Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka semua mengikuti kemana Natasha pergi.

* * *

Baxter Building masih persis seperti terakhir kali Tony lihat, sayangnya. Ia setengah berharap bangunan itu akan rusak atau bagaimana pasca kejadian portal kemarin, tapi tidaaaaakk…lagi-lagi gedungnya—Avenger Tower—yang mengalami kerusakan. Lantai 40-60 masih tidak bisa terpakai akibat tertabrak Doombot yang dilempar Thor. Untung saja penjualan merchandise Avenger berjalan sangat lancar, sehingga bisa menutupi biaya perbaikan.

"Hey Tony, Steven." Sapa Susan Storm—Richards, Tony mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Susan Richards.

"Hey Sue. Kemana yang lain? Sepertinya sepi." Tanya Tony sambil melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Nope. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran yang lain. Biasanya Johnny datang dan membuat keributan.

"Reed di workshop, tentu saja. Ben sedang menemui Alicia, dan Johnny…entahlah. Mungkin kencan." Jawab Susan sambil mengantar Tony dan Steven ke arah _workshop _di lantai teratas Baxter Building. Tony pernah beberapa kali ke sana, ia ingat _workshop_ Reed Richards dipenuhi berbagai macam mesin dan—yang lain tidak percaya saat ia mengatakan ini—lebih berantakan dari _workshop_ Tony.

"Kudengar mesinnya sudah hampir selesai." Kata Steven.

Susan terlihat gugup, "Err-yah, ada sedikit penyesuaian yang tidak bisa dilakukan tanpa bantuan Tony."

Tony melirik Steven, tetapi melihat pria itu masih terkendali, ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada mesin di tengah ruangan dan Reed Richards yang sedang membungkuk mengutak-atik mesin itu. Sang ilmuwan meraih peralatannya dari tempat yang agak jauh, tangannya memanjang kesana kemari.

"Oke, itu praktis sih, tapi agak _creepy_." Tony berkomentar, membuat Reed menyadari kedatangannya.

"Hei Tony, Steven." Sapanya. Steven mengangguk, sedangkan Tony berjalan lebih dekat, tidak sabar ingin ikut mengutak-atik mesin portal antardimensi itu. Susan dan Steven tertawa kecil, melihat Tony dan Reed berdiskusi dengan antusias, mengucapkan jargon-jargon teknis yang tidak mereka mengerti, dan mengutak-atik mesin portal itu.

Susan menepuk pundak Steven. "Aku perlu mengecek ulang data fisikmu. Ayo!" ia mengisyaratkan Steven untuk mengikutinya ke pinggir ruangan, dimana terdapat alat lain. Steven diminta duduk di sebuah kursi, kabel dipasangkan ke pergelangan tangan dan pelipisnya, sementara Susan mengoperasikan sejenis computer yang terhubung dengan kabel-kabel tersebut.

"Berikan aku beberapa data tentangmu, Steven."

"Namaku Steven Grant Rogers. Lahir 4 Juli, 1922 dari Joseph Rogers dan Sarah Rogers, di Lower East Side Manhattan. Mantan Captain America, walaupun sekarang di duniaku dipanggil dengan Commander Rogers."

"Hmm… kau sempat mengatakan timeline duniamu lebih maju beberapa tahun daripada di sini."

"Ya, sekitar 8 tahun?"

"Well, keterangan itu mengurangi beberapa kemungkinan." Susan mengetikkan sesuatu ke dalam komputernya. "Yang menyulitkan kami menemukan dimensimu adalah pengaruh radiasi gamma yang ada di dalam darahmu. Tetapi kurasa perhitungan Reed sudah hampir selesai. Apalagi dengan bantuan Tony…"

"Fury menghubungiku." Kata Reed setengah berbisik. "Bagian itu kurasa harus kita _upgrade._" Katanya lagi sambil menunjuk salah satu bagian yang dipegang Tony.

"_No shit_, Reed. Bagaimana bisa kau membangun mesin portal antardimensi dengan ini?" Tony mengernyitkan dahi sambil membolak-balik pecahan mesin itu. "Ya, aku tahu." Ia balik berbisik, tetapi lalu melirik ke arah Steven sambil menunjuk ke arah telinganya sendiri. Prajurit super dengan pendengaran super.

Reed mengangguk, mengerti. "Masalahnya adalah aku masih belum bisa menentukan koordinatnya." Koordinat yang Fury minta, akan dimensi lain yang tidak ada penghuninya.

Tony mengeluarkan Starkphone-nya dan menyambungkannya ke mesin Reed. "JARVIS akan membantumu."

"Dan ini." Reed memberikan sebuah alat yang berbentuk lingkaran, seperti sebuah kalung.

"Apa itu…_choker_?"

"Ini adalah alat yang akan memindahkan Steven ke dimensinya. Mau tidak mau harus dipasang di dekat kepala—dalam kasus ini di leher, untuk menemukan gelombang dari dimensi yang sama dengan gelombang otaknya. Dikendalikan dari komputerku."

"Bagaimana dengan sumber energinya?" Tony bertanya sambil mengutak-atik _choker_ tersebut, membuka _casing_-nya dengan hati-hati lalu... terdiam melihat apa yang ada di situ.

Pada dasarnya, chocker itu adalah bom nuklir mini dengan fitur tambahan.

Refleks ia melihat ke arah Reed dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Fury siap untuk segala kemungkinan, huh?" ia berkata pada akhirnya. Reed mengangguk, wajahnya murung. Tony menggertakan gigi. "Dan yang membuatku kesal adalah ini memang diperlukan sebagai sumber energinya." Ia teringat kehadiran Steven di ruangan. "Tidak banyak sumber energi yang bisa menyediakan cukup banyak untuk membuka portal antardimensi."

Tidak, sebenarnya Tony bisa membuat sumber energi itu, tetapi… Ya, kalau Steven memang Asphalt Man, bom itu akan dibutuhkan. Dengan tangan gemetar, Tony mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya sendiri, mencoba meredam perasaan bersalah yang ia rasakan terhadap Steven. _Bagaimana dengan Tony di dimensi sana? Apa ia tega merenggut Steven dari Tony?_

"Tony?"

Tony terlonjak dari tempatnya bersila di lantai karena sentuhan tangan Steven di bahunya. "Kau melamun, kenapa? Semua baik-baik saja?"

"Oh. Aku…aku baik-baik saja, Steven." Tony mengangguk, lalu menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menyeka wajah. "Kurasa aku butuh kopi."

"Ah, biar aku buatkan." Kata Susan, yang langsung beranjak menuju pantry.

Steven menggelengkan kepala melihat wanita berambut pirang itu, "Aneh rasanya melihat Susan begitu ramah padamu."

"Memangnya di dimensimu Susan membenciku?"

Ekspresi wajah Steven sejenak terlihat kosong, tanpa ada emosi di dalamnya. "Tidak lagi." Jawabnya pendek. Perasaan Tony mendadak jadi tidak enak.

"Nah! Sepertinya kita sudah bisa mulai mengetes apakah mesin ini berfungsi atau tidak. Steven, bisa tolong kenakan choker ini?" Reed menyerahkan choker itu ke tangan Steven, yang ia terima sambil tersenyum nakal ke arah Tony.

"Asal Tony membantuku memakainya."

Tony agak terkejut dengan permintaan itu, tetapi lalu balas tersenyum."Aku tidak janji akan berkelakuan baik, Steven."

Steven berjalan mendekat sampai ia berada di hadapan Tony, "Hmm…aku tidak keberatan kalau kau agak nakal." Godanya sambil menyerahkan _choker_ itu ke tangan Tony.

Reed mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak, "Oh,_ please_ jangan saling menggoda di sini."

Steven menyeringai ke arah Reed. "Kenapa, dokter? Mau bergabung?"

"Awas saja kalau kau bilang 'iya', Reed." Kata Susan, yang memasuki ruangan sambil membawa nampan berisi empat cangkir kopi. "Kopi, _boys_! Tapi tentu saja itu bisa menunggu sampai setelah uji coba." Lanjutnya pasrah, saat melihat Reed sudah siap di samping portal generator.

Reed berdehem, "Baiklah, aku sudah memasukkan koordinatnya. Ayo kita coba."

Tony mengalungkan lengannya untuk memasang choker itu di leher Steven. Ibu jarinya membelai tengkuk pria itu, setelah pengaitnya terpasang dengan kuat. Steven tersenyum, tangannya menahan kedua tangan Tony di kedua sisi bahunya. Meraba semakin tinggi, sampai akhirnya ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tony di mana terdapat gelang untuk memanggil armor Iron Man.

Steven mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk sekilas mengecup bibir Tony, lalu dalam satu gerakan ia menekan tombol di gelang Tony, yang membuatnya terlepas.

"Ap—"

Sebelum Tony sempat bereaksi, ia melempar gelang itu jauh-jauh ke sudut ruangan, meninju ulu hati Tony sampai ia berlutut kesakitan. Direnggutnya salah satu kabel listrik di lantai sampai terputus, dan ia menyentuhkan ujungnya ke tubuh Reed Richards. Sang ilmuwan tumbang diiringi jeritan istrinya.

Steven menoleh ke arah Susan berdiri, hanya saja wanita itu sudah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghilang. Ia menyeringai. "Jangan berpikir bisa sembunyi dariku, Sue." Pendengaran super Steven bisa mendengar bunyi langkah Susan, yang berusaha mengendap-endap di belakangnya.

Tanpa ragu ia menangkap leher Susan dengan satu tangan, memutus aliran nafasnya. Wanita itu meronta-ronta, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia kehilangan kesadaran. Melihat Susan tidak sadarkan diri, Steven melempar tubuh lemas itu ke lantai.

"Dan sekarang…" ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada Tony, yang kini sedang berusaha berdiri dari posisinya. Steven ikut berlutut di hadapan Tony, sebelah tangan terulur untuk membelai rahang sang Iron Man. "Tinggal kau dan aku, sayang."

* * *

"_Holy shit_…" umpat Clint saat melihat foto-foto yang terpampang di layar computer itu. File yang dikirim oleh NYPD mengenai daftar korban menunjukkan bahwa semua korban memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang hampir sama dengan Tony.

"Korban Asphalt Man tidak dipilih secara acak. Mungkin ia menganggap mereka semua Tony, dan saat ia menyadari bahwa mereka bukan Tony, ia menjadi emosi dan membunuhnya." Natasha menambahkan.

"Ini…" Steve tidak mampu berkata-kata. Teringat pembicaraannya dengan Steven di _gym_, bagaimana Steven berkata ingin membawa Tony pergi. Perasaannya mendadak jadi sangat tidak enak. Bahkan saat Starkphone-nya berbunyi, ia langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Steve!" Suara Bruce terdengar panik.

"Bagaimana hasil lab-nya, Bruce?"

"Aku dan JARVIS berhasil membalikkan proses mutasinya dengan algoritma yang dibuat Tony. Dan hasilnya… DNA yang kami dapat adalah DNA yang persis denganmu, Steve!"

Wajah Steve semakin pucat."Phil, apa…Tony masih berada di Baxter Building?"

Phil mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar computer, "Kurasa begitu. Aku akan mencari cara menghubungi Thor di Asgard."

Steve mengangguk, "Ya, kita membutuhkan Thor."

"Tony tidak bisa dihubungi." Ujar Natasha. Kekhawatiran tersirat jelas di wajah yang biasanya terlihat dingin itu. "Dan…" sang Black Widow memandangi Starkphone yang mendadak bergetar di tangannya. Wajah Nick Fury terpampang di layarnya. Panggilan masuk.

"Romanoff."

"Kenapa di antara semua Avengers hanya teleponmu yang bisa dihubungi? Serahkan telepon ini pada Rogers!" suara Nick Fury terdengar tidak sabar. Tanpa berkomentar Steve menerima telepon itu.

"Rogers."

"Kumpulkan yang lain. Ada Doombot di tengah kota dan aku tidak ingin ada kerusakan yang tidak perlu hanya karena kalian terlambat sampai di lokasi."

"Tapi, Sir, Tony—"

"Doombot, Rogers. Nyawa penduduk sipil terancam."

KLIK.

Steve mengepalkan tangan erat-erat sampai buku jarinya memutih. Ia memasukkan code tertentu ke dalam Starkphone-nya, yang akan menotifikasi telepon genggam semua anggota Avengers.

"_Avengers Assemble_!"

* * *

Tony menepis tangan Steven. "Ternyata memang kau."

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum, tetapi sorot matanya terlihat dingin. Bulu kuduk Tony berdiri.

"Tentu saja itu aku. Orang-orang itu menipuku…terlihat seperti dirimu, tetapi ternyata bukan…" Steven berkata sambil berdiri, memberi jarak di antara mereka.

Wajah Tony memucat, "Kau membunuh mereka karena mereka mirip denganku?"

Steven kembali menyeringai. Tony berusaha berdiri dengan berpegangan pada meja. "Kenapa, Steven? Kau bukan orang yang bisa sembarangan membunuh orang lain."

Senyuman Steven menghilang. Mata birunya mulai terlihat liar. "Kau tahu, Tony?" ia mengambil satu langkah maju, membuat Tony mundur untuk menjaga jarak. "Pukulan terakhir itu…tidak sempat kuhentikan. Aku membunuhmu, Tony."

"Apa?"

"Aku membunuh Tony-ku." Tangan Steven mulai terlihat gemetar, pupilnya melebar. "Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan selanjutnya?"

Mata Tony menyapu ke seluruh _workshop_, mencoba menemukan gelangnya. Mendadak Steven sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, dalam jangkauan tangan. "Aku menikahi mayatnya, untuk mengingatkan diriku akan dosa yang kulakukan." Tubuh Steven mulai membengkak, "Selamanya aku akan mencintai Tony seorang…seorang…" gelembung-gelembung hitam bermunculan di tubuh sang eks-Captain America, dilengkapi dengan cakar baja yang menyeruak dari tangannya.

"…yang kukecup adalah bibirmu yang dingin Tony…"

Tony mulai merasa panik, "Tunggu, Steven…"

"Tapi kecelakaan dengan portal itu terjadi, dan kau muncul di hadapanku. Hangat, hidup…" Steven kembali mendekat, dan Tony tercekat saat menyadari ia sudah mundur sampai menabrak dinding.

"Kita…masih bisa membicarakan ini, Steven." Katanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan ke depan, "Bagaimana kalau kau tenangkan diri dulu."

Tangan hitam itu terulur ke arah Tony, yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berjengit."Tidak akan kulepas lagi…Tony-ku. Kau akan kembali bersamaku ke duniaku, dan kita akan sungguh-sungguh menikah di sana."

"Tony—kau bisa mendengarku? Tony!" suara Steve terdengar melalui komunikator, dan rasa tegang di tubuh Tony berkurang sedikit. Ia harus memberitahu Steve bahwa kecurigaan mereka memang benar.

"Oke, biar kuperjelas. Kau, Steven, membunuh Tony di duniamu dalam perang sipil itu, lalu menikahi mayatnya, dan BOOM! Terlempar ke dimensi kami untuk membawaku ke dimensimu dan menjadikanku pengantin bulan Juni yang cantik. Itukah kenapa kau membawaku ke Baxter Building ini?"

Steven menyeringai."Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa, Tony?"

"_Shit!_"Tony menunduk tepat waktu untuk mengelak dari pukulan Steven. Dari komunikatornya ia bisa mendengar Steve berseru, "Dia sudah berubah!" dan "Doombot di belakangmu, Hawkeye!" kepada Avengers yang lain.

"Kalau kau berusaha melumpuhkanku, tidakkah itu akan menjadi kontra-produktif? Bukankah kau menginginkan tubuhku?"

Steven, yang kini wujudnya sudah berubah menjadi hitam pekat, kembali mengayunkan pukulannya ke arah Tony, yang kembali berhasil dielakkan oleh sang _genius_. Walaupun ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya membentur meja komputer milik Dr. Reed.

"Aku menginginkanmu seutuhnya, aku tahu kau tidak akan menyerah tanpa perlawanan."

"Itu akan manis sekali, seandainya kau tidak sedang berusaha menghajar Tony." Suara Johnny Storm terdengar dari balkon, dan manusia api itu berputar di sekeliling Steven, menciptakan semacam tornado api. Pengalihan perhatian itu membuat Tony berhasil menemukan gelangnya, dan serta merta meraihnya untuk memanggil armor Iron Man.

Steven berhasil menemukan celah di tengah tornado api itu dan menepis Johnny sampai ia terbentur dinding. Dalam sekejap api di tubuh Johnny padam, kembali ke wujud manusianya. Untunglah saat itu terjadi, tubuh Tony sudah terbungkus di dalam jubah besinya. "Kau, Johnny, mendapatkan satu kencan makan malam denganku setelah semua ini selesai."

Johnny terkekeh, "Plus ciuman?"

Steven meraung dengan keras.

"Jangan ngelunjak, anak muda." Kata Tony, sebelum ia menembak Steven dengan _repulsor_-nya. Tekanan dari benturan tubuh Steven ditambah dorongan _repulsor_ memunculkan sebuah lubang besar di dinding, membuatnya terjatuh ke bawah.

"Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena hal seperti ini." Komentar Johnny.

Tony mengangguk, "Aku tahu."Gumamnya sebelum terbang ke luar. "_Guys_, ada kiriman Asphalt Man a.k.a. Steven Stark-Rogers ke bawah dalam 3..2…1…"

"_F*ck_, Tony!Tidak bisa memperingatkan lebih cepat?" umpatan Clint menggelegar via komunikator. Tony tertawa kecil."Aku agak sibuk, Clint."

"Sibuk mengajak kencan Johnny Storm?" nada suara Steve terdengar setingkat lebih dingin.

"Hey! Dia menyelamatkan nyawaku tadi."

"Ssh anak-anak! Kalau kalian sudah selesai bertengkar, ada pahlawan-berubah-monster dan Doombot di sini." Natasha memperingatkan. Tony meretas semua kamera CCTV di sekitar Baxter Building, dan melihat dengan jelas Steven sudah bangkit. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah computer Reed Richards, lalu terbang keluar.

"JARVIS, ambil alih kendali portal generator. _Choker_ itu masih ada di leher Steven, kita akan membutuhkannya."

Tony terbang rendah menuju tempat Steven terjatuh. Pria itu—_monster_, Tony mengingatkan dirinya sendiri—mulai bangkit. Ia baru saja akan menyemburkan api ke arah Steven saat belasan Doombot mendarat di sekeliling sang monster. Ujung bibir Tony terangkat. _Sangat tipikal Doom_, pikirnya, _memancing di air keruh_. "Ikut bergabung dengan rombongan pesta, Victor?" Tony bertanya via loudspeaker, karena ia tahu pasti Doom sedang mengawasi entah dari mana. "Karena, kau tahu, tidak asyik kalau kau bersembunyi saja tanpa ikut bersenang-senang."

Dari tempatnya di atas bangunan tiga lantai dekat Baxter Building, Clint menembakkan anak panah berpeledak ke arah Steven. Ledakan itu, sayangnya, tidak banyak menghentikan langkah sang eks-Captain America. "Cih. Setidaknya kasus pembunuhan itu terpecahkan." Ia bergumam, sebelum melepaskan anak panah lain yang tepat mengenai salah satu Doombot.

"Yeah, tetap saja ia masih belum ditaklukan." Komentar Bruce melalui komunikatornya.

"Bruce? Kenapa kau belum menjadi Hulk?" Steve bertanya, dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar raungan keras dari sisi lain kota. "Baiklah, sekarang sudah. Phil! Ungsikan penduduk sipil di sekitar sini. Pastikan semua jalan kosong. Natasha, kau tangani Doombot yang berada di darat. Tony! Kau dan aku akan memfokuskan serangan pada Asphalt Man. Clint, kau atasi Doombot yang berada di udara. Dan Hulk?" raungan Hulk kembali terdengar. "_Smash_!"

Kekacauan di mana-mana.

Penduduk sipil yang panik diungsikan oleh Phil ke luar parameter yang dijaga oleh SHIELD. Steven, mereka menyadari, dapat bergerak dengan cepat untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang seperti itu. Ditambah komposisi tubuhnya yang cenderung cair, berapa kalipun perisai Captain America mengiris tubuhnya, tubuh hitam pekat itu kembali ke bentuk semula.

"Cap, merunduk!"

Steve mengangkat perisainya tepat saat Tony menembakkan laser sambil berputar, menghabisi tiga Doombot sekaligus. Laser itu memantul dari perisai Steve dan mengenai Asphalt Man, memutuskan lengan makhluk itu. Steve tidak berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat muncul Asphalt Man baru dari sisa lengan yang terputus itu.

"_Bloody hell_!" umpatnya.

"Pfft…" Tony menahan tawa mendengar umpatan Steve, "Dari mana kau dapat kata-kata itu, Cap? Diajari mantan pacarmu yang orang Inggris?"

Perisai Steve berdentang dengan keras saat beradu dengan cakar Asphalt Man. "Bukan saatnya…Tony. Kau bisa lihat aku sedang sibuk!" Sang Captain America mendorong Asphalt Man dengan perisainya sampai makhluk itu terlempar. Tony menghantam tubuh yang baru mendarat itu dengan beberapa tembakan repulsor. Tetapi tentu saja, Asphalt Man yang asli (di kepalanya Tony menyebut makhluk ini dengan Asphalt Man 1.0) tidak begitu saja takluk oleh beberapa tembakan repulsor.

_Oh joy._

"Ugh, Asphalt Man yang baru ini mengingatkanku pada Gangreen Gang-nya Powerpuff Girls. Hanya saja warnanya hitam. Bisakah aku menyebutnya Gangblack Gang?" Clint melepas panah yang tersambung pada sebuah tali. Panah itu menancap pada salah satu Doombot yang sedang terbang, membuat Clint ikut terbawa. Sang pemanah itu melompat di atap gedung lain, berguling ke depan dua kali untuk mengurangi efek hantaman dengan atap beton. Begitu tubuhnya kembali stabil, Clint menekan salah satu tombol pada panahnya untuk meledakkan panah pada Doombot tadi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak punya selera, Barton. Ckckck…" komentar Natasha, yang melentingkan tubuhnya ke belakang untuk menghindari tembakan dari sebuah Doombot. Dengan cekatan tangan wanita itu meraih kedua senjata yang terselip di kanan dan kiri Doombot di belakangnya, kemudian menembak kedua Doombot itu bersamaan. Dua kepala metal meledak sekaligus.

"Seharusnya kita menyebutnya Asphalt Man 2.0. Atau Junior." komentar Tony sambil kembali menembakkan laser ke arah Asphalt Man 1.0.

"Jangan memotong Asphalt Man, _guys_! Ia bisa membelah diri!" seruan Steve dapat didengar oleh seluruh anggota tim.

"_Sir, yes Sir_!" seru Clint di sela-sela suara ledakan.

Hulk meratakan makhluk baru tadi ke tanah dengan memukulnya berulang kali menggunakan bus (untung Natasha sudah berhasil mengungsikan seluruh penumpang sebelum Hulk meraih bus itu). Saat makhluk itu bangkit kembali, Tony tidak sengaja mengenainya dengan laser. Untungnya, Tony menyadari, hanya Asphalt Man yang asli yang bisa membelah diri menjadi makhluk baru. "Junior tidak bisa membelah diri, Cap! Kau boleh berterima kasih atas daya pengamatanku yang luar biasa ini nanti!"

"_Shitshitshit_ bagaimana bisa ada Gangblack Gang naik sampai ke sini?" Clint mengumpat saat melihat ada makhluk hitam muncul di atap gedung tempatnya berada ("Junior, Clint! Panggil mereka Junior!"). Ia menghindari cakar metal yang diayukan dekat dengan wajahnya dan bersalto ke belakang. Diambilnya panah berpeledak, kemudian ia tembakkan ke arah makhluk itu.

"_Adios_." Clint berkata sebelum bomnya meledak, menyisakan gumpalan-gumpalan hitam di mana-mana. "Ugh. Ada gumpalan hitam di rambutku."

"Yeah yeah Legolas, kita tidak mau rambut indahmu kotor. Kami mengerti." Kata Tony melalui komunikator. Clint menunduk saat Iron Man menembakkan senapan mesinnya ke Doombot yang berhasil menyelinap ke belakang sang pemanah. Robot itu meledak, menyisakan cipratan oli kehitaman di mana-mana, termasuk rambut Clint.

"_F*ck you _Stark!" seru Clint saat Tony terbang menjauh sambil tertawa. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Clint, _but no, thanks_."

"Perasaanku saja atau Steven membelah diri semakin banyak?" tanya Natasha via komunikator. Dari gelang Widow's Bite-nya ia menembakkan sengatan listrik bertegangan tinggi, membuat salah satu Asphalt Man berasap dan meleleh menjadi genangan hitam, lalu menembak sebuah Doombot di kepala dengan pistolnya. "Ia bisa membelah diri sesuai keinginan." Kata Steve sambil mencoba menguatkan tekad saat melihat ada 5 Asphalt Man baru muncul.

Captain America mencabut kepala sebuah Doombot dengan tangan kosong, lalu mengayunkan perisainya dari bawah ke atas untuk menghajar kepala Asphalt Man yang asli, membuat makhluk itu terhuyung ke belakang. "Kau selalu terlambat bereaksi pada _uppercut_ dari sebelah kiri." Steve bergumam, mengingat latih tanding mereka tadi pagi. Asphalt Man melompat mundur dengan cepat, dan membaur di antara para Asphalt Man pal—_oke, Tony, Junior._

Sebuah(?) Junior dibanting dengan keras oleh Hulk sampai rata dengan tanah. Dengan mudah, makhluk hijau itu memisahkan para Doombot dari kepala, tangan dan kakinya. Hulk menangkap kaki sebuah Doombot yang sedang terbang, kemudian memukulkan robot itu pada Junior.

"Kita harus segera menemukan yang aslinya." Kata Tony, melihat bertambah banyaknya jumlah Junior. "Kurasa aku bisa memancingnya." Ia melanjutkan sembari mendarat di tengah-tengah kekacauan itu. Membuka pelindung wajahnya agar Steven bisa melihat wajah Tony, sang Iron man menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Steven!" ia berseru, mencoba menarik perhatian Steven. Salah satu Junior mendekatinya, namun saat makhluk itu hanya menggeram dan bergerak lambat, Tony menyadari bahwa ini bukan yang asli. Sebuah tembakan _repulsor blast_ menghancurkan makhluk itu.

"Toonyyyy…" suara serak itu membuat Tony menoleh ke belakang. Steven bergerak mendekatinya, masih dalam wujud Asphalt-man, mencoba meraih Tony. Mendadak Steve menghalangi jalan sang monster, membuat Steven meraung dengan keras.

Cakar dan perisai vibranium bergesekan dengan keras, menimbulkan suara metal bertemu metal yang melengking. Tony, sudah menutup kembali pelindung wajahnya, tidak terpengaruh. Tapi ia bisa mendengar keluhan Clint melalui komunikator.

Captain America menghajar kepala Asphalt Man dengan perisainya, namun makhluk itu bergerak cepat dan berhasil mengenai Steve dengan cakarnya. Tiga guratan merah mengeluarkan banyak darah dari perut dan dada Steve, membuat sang Captain America jatuh berlutut.

"Steve!" Tony menembakkan _repulsor_-nya untuk membuat makhluk itu menjauh dari Steve. Ia terbang mendekat, mengecek luka pria itu. Tetapi Steve hanya menepis tangannya, menyatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya ceroboh, Tony." Ungkapnya. Tony tidak setuju dan ingin membawa Steve ke tempat yang aman, tetapi beberapa (ekor? orang? buah?) Junior datang mendekati mereka untuk menyerang. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan selain bertahan di tempat dan menghancurkan makhluk itu satu per satu, Steve di sisinya melemparkan perisai layaknya_ boomerang_ yang memotong makhluk-makhluk itu.

Saat itulah langit yang tadinya cerah, mulai bergemuruh. Tony menyeringai lebar. Akhirnya! "Thor! Serang dia!" Tony berseru sambil menunjuk pada Asphalt Man. Kilatan petir besar menyambar Asphalt Man, membuat gerakannya terhenti. Lapisan cairan hitam itu menipis di beberapa bagian, termasuk wajah. "Tooonyyyy…" Steven, dengan wajah yang persis dengan Steve itu mencoba meraih Tony, tetapi sang Iron Man menghindar.

"Aku bukan Tony-mu, Steven." Ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan sedih.

"TEMAN-TEMANKU! AKU DATANG UNTUK MEMBERIKAN BANTUAN!" Seru Thor, yang begitu mendarat langsung mengayunkan Mjolnir untuk menghantam tiga makhluk sekaligus. "Tepat waktu, Thor!" Clint berteriak dari atap gedung yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Berteriak, karena Thor tidak sempat diberi komunikator.

Melihat dirinya terdesak, Steven meraung keras. Gelembung-gelembung hitam kembali menutupi tubuhnya. Tetapi kali ini, ia menarik kembali semua Asphalt Man di sekitarnya untuk diserap. Ukuran Steven semakin membesar, dan Tony menyadari bahwa choker di leher Steven tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Steve! Alihkan perhatiannya!" ia berseru sementara meretas computer Reed Richard yang mengendalikan portal generator. Ia melanjutkan kalkulasi koordinat dimensi kosong yang sudah dimulai oleh Reed, dan begitu mendapatkan koordinat, ia bersiap mengaktifkan mesinnya.

"Guys, menyingkir dari Steven. Aku akan mengirimnya ke dimensi lain sebelum terlambat."

Melalui JARVIS, Tony menyalakan mesin itu. Tetapi portalnya tidak kunjung terbuka. Wajah Tony memucat, jangan-jangan… ia melihat ke arah puncak Baxter Building, di mana Johnny sedang mengejar Doom keluar dari laboratorium Reed, melalu lubang tempat Steven jatuh tadi.

"Sial, Doom pasti merusak mesinnya!" ia mengumpat, lalu menembakkan _repulsor_ pada _jetcar_ yang dinaiki Doom. Pemimpin Latveria itupun menghilang bersama _jetcar_-nya yang jatuh entah di mana…untuk sekarang. Tony tidak akan kaget kalau Doom muncul lagi di hadapan mereka dalam waktu dekat.

Asphalt Man menabrak tubuh Tony sampai jatuh. Saat makhluk itu akan menusuk Tony dengan cakarnya, Tony mengaktifkan _repulsor_ di tangan dan kakinya, membuat tubuhnya meluncur ke belakang. _Saatnya rencana cadangan._ "Steven!" ia memanggil.

Makhluk itu meraung, marah karena Tony berhasil lolos. Tubuhnya masih terus membesar.

"Steven!" panggil Tony untuk kedua kalinya. Tubuh Steven berhenti berkembang, kini ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada Iron Man. "Tooonyyyy?" ia memanggil dengan suara parau.

Iron Man melangkah mendekatinya, "Ya, ini aku, Tony. Kumohon hentikan semua ini, Steven. Aku—aku akan ikut denganmu."

"APA? Tony, apa yang kau lakukan?" Steve memprotes, ia akan maju menghalangi Tony, tapi sang Iron Man mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, Steve. Tetaplah di tempatmu."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membahayakan diri sendiri."

Tony tertawa kecil mendengar ironi dalam kalimat itu, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita hidup sebagai _superhero_, Cap." Ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Steven, yang ukurannya sudah mulai mengecil.

"Kau…akan…ikuut?" suara parau itu terdengar. Tony membuka pelindung wajahnya dan mengangguk, agar Steven percaya. "Yeah Steven, aku akan ikut bersamamu."

Tony melakukan setengah lusin langkah yang membawanya tepat di hadapan Steven. Pria-setengah-monster itu mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut oleh genggaman tangan berbalut armor milik Tony. "Toonyyy…" Steven memanggil lagi. Tony tersenyum, lalu menutup pelindung wajahnya dan melesat ke angkasa, membawa Steven bersamanya.

Steven menyadari bahaya yang akan datang, mulai meronta di pelukan Tony. Tubuhnya mulai ditutupi lagi oleh gelembung-gelembung hitam, tetapi Tony tidak melepaskannya."Tidakkah kau ingin bersamaku, Steven?" ia bertanya, dan Steven berhenti meronta. "Tooonnyyyy…" panggilnya, jemari melingkar di pergelangan armor Tony.

Begitu mereka mencapai_ thermosphere_, Tony mengejutkan Steven dengan melemparnya ke atas. Rasanya waktu berjalan lambat, bagi Tony, saat ia melihat wajah terkejut Steven saat tubuhnya melayang dan Tony tidak berada di pelukannya. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangan, mencoba meraih sang Iron Man, kembali ke tempatnya, di pelukan Steven seorang. Tony bergeming.

"To….nyyy…" suara Steven semakin parau, seiring dengan usahanya meraih Tony. Pria itu memejamkan mata, seiring dengan perintahnya kepada JARVIS untuk mengaktifkan bom nuklir mini di leher Steven.

"Maaf Steven, seperti yang kau bilang, kau bukanlah Steve yang kumau."

Lidah Tony terasa pahit saat ia memacu armornya untuk terbang dalam kecepatan tinggi untuk menghindari ledakan. Saat ledakan itu akhirnya terjadi, Tony yang masih berada di udara terlempar oleh gelombang energi ledakan tersebut. Tubuhnya berputar beberapa kali di udara, sebelum gravitasi menarik armor ratusan kilogram itu melesat jatuh, menarik Tony di dalamnya. Tony sendiri, dalam keadaan kepala di bawah dan terjun bebas sekian ratus kilometer, tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap nanar pada kembang api raksasa yang ia tahu membunuh Steven Rogers, pria yang sangat mencintai Tony Stark, walaupun tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mengungkapkannya. Steven Rogers yang meraih pundaknya dan menggoreng bacon untuknya di pagi hari, yang menggodanya di setiap kesempatan.

Bohong besar kalau hati Tony tidak pernah tergerak.

"-ny. Tony!" suara panik Steve terdengar melalui komunikatornya. Tony memejamkan mata, ya, ini Steve yang ia kenal dan ia cintai. Steve-nya.

"Tony!"

"JARVIS! Sekarang akan menjadi saat yang tepat untuk membuka sirip samping!" Tony menyalakan kembali armor Iron Man untuk memperlambat kecepatan jatuhnya. Ia berhasil mendarat dengan mulus tepat saat akan menghantam jalan raya. Steve—tentu saja Steve—merupakan orang pertama yang berlari ke arah Tony, tanpa menghiraukan tiga guratan berdarah di perut dan dadanya. "Tony! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sebaik yang bisa diharapkan, Cap." Dan hanya itu yang bisa Tony katakan. Bahkan di telinganya sendiri pun, ia tahu nada bicara itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Mendadak ia merasa sangat, sangat lelah. Tapi masih banyak yang harus mereka lakukan sebelum bisa pulang. Mencari korban yang terluka di antara reruntuhan, misalnya. Iron Man dengan sensor panasnya sangat dibutuhkan untuk pekerjaan macam ini.

Hampir dua jam kemudian, barulah sensor Tony tidak berhasil menemukan apa-apa lagi. Sampai di sini, sisanya bisa diserahkan kepada SHIELD. "Iron Man,_ out_." Ia berkata melalui komunikator, lalu terbang pulang ke Avenger Tower. Steve—Captain America hanya memandangi sosok Tony yang menjauh tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Natasha menepuk bahunya, "Pergilah duluan, Captain. Kau sudah bisa menyerahkan sisanya pada kami di sini."

"LADY NATASHA BERKATA BENAR, TEMANKU! SAAT INI MAN OF IRON LEBIH MEMBUTUHKAN KEHADIRANMU DARI APAPUN JUGA!" Thor menimpali dengan volume suara yang rupanya tidak berkurang bahkan setelah lelah bertarung.

Steve tersenyum lemah, tetapi mengangguk dan berjalan menuju _helicarrier_. Meninggalkan sisa-sisa kehancuran di belakangnya. "Captain America, _out_."

* * *

Steve tidak terburu-buru mencari Tony sesampainya ia di Avenger Tower. Ia tahu Tony butuh waktu untuk sendiri sebelum ia datang dan membicarakan… apapun yang akan mereka bicarakan nanti. Karena itu, Steve menuju ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian, barulah ia naik ke _penthouse_ Tony. Begitu JARVIS membukakan pintu untuknya, Steve langsung menuju pantry untuk membuat dua cangkir kopi. Pada salah satunya ia mencampurkan sedikit whiskey. Untuk Tony.

Steve menemukan Tony duduk di sofa, menonton ulang Friends entah episode berapa dalam keadaan lampu dimatikan. Cahaya dari TV menyinari wajah Tony, membuat Steve bisa melihat rambutnya yang sedikit basah setelah mandi serta T-shirt yang ia kenakan (bergambar perisai Captain America!), dan dari ekspresinya Steve tahu bahwa ia tidak benar-benar menonton. Tidak adanya botol minuman keras di sekitar Tony, Steve akui, membuatnya terkejut.

Steve berdiri di samping sofa, menunggu Tony menyadari keberadaannya. Saat pria itu akhirnya menengok, Steve tersenyum kecil. "Kopi?" ia menawarkan. Sambil menerima mug dengan tangan kiri,Tony menepuk sofa di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Steve untuk duduk. Sang Captain America duduk di samping Tony, dan keduanya terdiam sambil meminum kopi mereka.

"Kau memasukkan whiskey?" Tony bertanya setelah beberapa saat.

Steve mengangguk, "Kupikir kau membutuhkannya."

"Benar sekali. JARVIS mengunci semua koleksi alkoholku."

"Aku tahu ada alasan kenapa aku menyukai JARVIS." Kata Steve, meneguk sisa kopi dalam gelasnya.

"Pujian anda membuat sirkuit saya terasa hangat, Sir." suara beraksen British itu menimpali melalui speaker yang terpasang di seluruh penjuru Avenger Tower.

"Pengkhianat." Gerutu Tony, yang meletakkan mug kosongnya di atas meja.

"JARVIS hanya khawatir padamu. Protokol keselamatan dan apalah itu."

Tony hanya mengangguk. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, ia bertanya, "Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Tidak terlalu dalam, berkat super serum akan sembuh dalam beberapa jam."

Tony menhela nafas lega, lalu bertanya lagi, "Kalau keadaan Reed dan Sue?"

Steve menoleh ke arah Tony, yang saat ini sedang melihat ke arahnya. "Aku tidak melihat langsung, tapi kudengar mereka baik-baik saja."

Tony mengangguk-angguk lagi, "Yang lain?"

"Semua sedang menuju ke sini, tapi mereka tidak akan mengganggumu malam ini."

Mendengar itu, Tony tertawa kecil, "Apa? Mereka takut melukai perasaanku? Aku baik-baik saja."

Steve meraih tangan Tony, menggenggamnya erat. "Kuharap begitu."

Tony memandangi tautan tangan mereka, lalu ia melihat ke arah Steve, yang disambut oleh sepasang mata biru memandanginya dengan tatapan lembut. Senyum pria itu diterangi oleh cahaya televisi, dan mendadak Tony ingin bergelung di suatu tempat dan menghilang. Ia tidak pantas mendapatkan senyuman itu, pikirnya. Dengan tangannya sendiri ia sudah mengakhiri nyawa Steven. Menipu perasaan pria itu lalu membunuhnya.

Tetapi saat Steve mengeratkan genggaman dan mengecup dahinya, Tony tidak lagi peduli. Tony Stark adalah orang yang egois, dan kalau Steve bersedia ada di sampingnya, biarkanlah demikian. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Steve, membuat pria itu otomatis melingkarkan tangan di bahu Tony, sementara tangan yang tadi menggenggam tangan Tony, kini mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Dan kalau Steve menyadari bahwa lehernya terasa basah, atau tubuh Tony yang gemetaran, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Steve hanya memeluknya erat-erat.

* * *

"Sudah mau pergi?" Steve bertanya dari ambang pintu kamar Tony. Sang _billionaire_ sedang merapikan jas yang akan ia pakai untuk kencan makan malam hari ini di depan cermin.

"Hmm. Sepuluh menit lagi Happy menjemputku." Ia berbalik menghadap Steve, "Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Steve mengambil satu, dua langkah mendekati Tony. Jemarinya meraba hem jas Tony dan meluruskan lipatan yang kurang rapi. "Aku benci mengakui ini, tetapi kau memang terlihat tampan."

Ujung bibir Tony terangkat, "Cemburu?"

"Sangat." Ujar Steve, sambil mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Tony. "Terlebih kalian akan pergi ke restoran dari daftar yang diberikan Phil padaku, untuk keperluan mengajakmu makan malam." Tambahnya, agak merajuk (_dengan cara yang sangat lelaki!_—"_pssh yeah Rogers,aku akan pura-pura percaya"—"Tony!"_).

"Kalau ini membuatmu merasa tenang, aku tidak akan mencium Johnny. Lagipula kencan ini cuma satu kali, hanya untuk memenuhi janjiku saja."

Steve mendengus, "Sama sekali tidak tenang. Aku mempercayaimu, tapi aku tidak percaya pada Johnny."

"Hmm…repot juga…" Tony menggerakkan tangannya naik turun dari dada ke pundak Steve, merasakan otot-otot yang, hey! Puncak kesempurnaan fisik manusia, tentu saja. Tony Stark adalah pria brengsek yang sangat, sangat beruntung."Kalau begitu, kau harus memberiku ciuman yang tidak akan bisa kulupakan, kalau-kalau Johnny berhasil mencuri ciuman dariku."

Steve tertawa kecil, "Itu juga niatku datang kemari." Ia bergumam sambil melekatkan bibirnya di bibir Tony, melumatnya sampai nafas Tony memburu, lalu dengan tidak rela melepas Tony dari pelukannya.

"Pergilah. Semakin cepat pergi, semakin cepat pulangnya." Kata Steve, menuntun Tony keluar. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang pria itu dengan posesif.

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah Johnny Storm berhasil mencuri kecupan dari Tony di depan Avenger Tower, rute terbangnya terhambat oleh sesuatu yang sangat, sangat mirip dengan perisai Captain America.

Dan semua dalam hidup Tony baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

**-Yeah this is the end-**

* * *

Akhirnya! Selesai juga!

Semua ketidaksesuaian timeline murni salah saya... *koprol

Daaan Happy Fujoshi Independence Days, girls and gays! May The Force be with you~


End file.
